Reckoning of the Daleks
by DTS
Summary: The Sixth Doctor and Peri meet up with the members of the TOC and together they try to discover who was responsible for blowing up a passenger ship. 3rd of a series..follows "Thief of Time"
1. Default Chapter

This is the third installment in my planned series to have Alan Kelly meet all of the Doctor's incarnations. It was decided that I should keep with the ongoing trend of Dalek titles, hence "Reckoning". I have started taking notes for the upcoming stories so if there are any Doctor/ Comapnion pairings and time periods you want to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do! Enjoy the story and thank you!

Reckoning of the Daleks

**C**olonel Alan Kelly sat back in the Observation Deck and looked out at the vastness of space. It never ceased to amaze him. He very rarely had such leisure to gaze at the stars as he either was risking his life in a fighter or cooped up on a battleship. This time out he wanted a little "me" time to relax and pretend at being a civilian. Therefore, he hitched a ride on a passenger cruiser and would meet up with the rest of his team in a few days. He knew he had garnered a few curious stares and had probably been the topic of a few conversations the first few days out. There had even been some autograph hounds. He took it all in stride knowing it was the price of celebrity. As long as they didn't swarm about him like hornets, he didn't care. He took a sip of his G&T and sighed. Too bad this had to end tomorrow.

As he sat there, the ship shuddered slightly and the lights flickered. A voice came over the loudspeaker to reassure the passengers that it had only been a small pocket of turbulence and the ship had automatically readjusted. Shortly after, one of the crew approached Alan. "The captain was wondering if you would like to see the bridge, sir."

_That lasted long_. "Certainly. I'd love to."

When he stepped into the bridge, Alan could tell something was wrong. There was an underlying anxiety, an urgency to the crew's movements. The captain, a man in his mid-fifties, saluted him. "Colonel, thank you for coming so quickly."

"What's wrong?"

"We've been fired upon."

"What? Can't they tell this is a passenger ship?"

"Oh, they know it's a passenger ship. We've already taken three direct hits." He saw the look of confusion on Alan's face. "You only felt one because we then activated the absorption shield. Used mainly for rough weather, but it was all we could do to keep the passengers oblivious."

"Did they even identify themselves?" Alan asked. "I mean, what's the point of starting a war if you don't take credit?"

"Naylons," answered one of the crew.

"Naylons? We're nowhere near their territory." He looked at the captain. "Are we?"

"Not unless it's changed in the past two hours."

"This is crazy." Alan stared at one of the monitors. "We have to get out of this. How many more hits can we take?"

"As it stands, perhaps two. If they hit Engineering, we could be in trouble," answered a technician.

"All right, then. I'd say we prepare the passengers but let them think it's a drill. That way they won't panic and will be moving. If worse comes to worse, they'll be at the pods."

The captain passed the order to the communications officer to notify the crew before sounding the alarm.

"Brace yourselves! They've fired again!"

Alan grabbed the console nearest him and set his feet apart to keep himself balanced. _Why can't I just have a _real_ vacation?_

"Damage report!"

"That was too close to turbines to hazard a call, sir. If it does go, emergency power will still allow communications and the hulls to seal in case of a breach. The escape pods have their own power."

"Send out the distress call. I want all non-essential personnel to leave the bridge and prepare to evacuate." The captain looked at Alan. "Your presence could be seen as a calming influence should the news come out."

"If you're sure. Just remember to call if you need me." Alan, fighting against the crowds going in the opposite direction, made his way back to his cabin. He answered any questions with a shrug. Once inside, he tossed his belongings into a duffle and headed out the door just as the lights went down. The red emergency lights flickered to life and he strode along the companionway quickly. If the power had gone, that meant the shield was down and the ship would reel with the strikes from the Naylon ship.

He rushed to the deck where the escape pods were located and was amazed at how efficiently things were going. Of course, now with the lights down, the passengers knew that something was wrong. Alan began to assist the crew by directing people to their assigned pods and to keep panic at a minimum now that the ship shuddered with every strike and smoke began wafting through the vents and gangways.

A final count was done and they learned that a young girl was missing. Her father informed them that the last time he had seen her was by the swimming pool. Knowing that he wouldn't be stranded should he miss the last pod, Alan volunteered to go. The girl's father told Alan her name so he could all for her. With a quick nod, Alan rushed up the stairs to the area where she had last been seen. The smoke thickened, clogged his throat, and made his eyes sting. _You are ten kinds of idiot, you know that? How do you expect to rescue someone from a fire if you can't make it yourself?_ In the lounge, he spied a running cloth on a small table, which he removed, dunked it in the center fountain, and then tied it about his face, covering his nose and mouth. That eased things somewhat. He checked the halls radiating from the lounge and saw that debris and creeping flames blocked the one he needed to go down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. It could be smoke, but it could also be the girl. "Shandris!"

"Over here!" came the reply, followed by coughing.

Alan reached the girl and saw that she was pinned down by part of the wall. He could see she was terrified. "I'm here to help. Are you hurt? Any broken bones?"

"I don't think so. I forgot something and went back to my cabin. I thought I'd make it back before Daddy even knew I was gone." She broke down sobbing.

"It's all right. We'll just get this off you somehow…" He looked about and found a metal bar to use as a lever. "When I get this off of you, I want you to run down to the pods. Take the north stairs. It was clear when I came up."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself," he grinned before applying pressure to the bar.

"How's that?" he said, his voice showing the strain. He hated when circumstances showed how out of shape he was. He would need to bathe in Ben-Gay when this was over. He saw sparks as the wirings broke free from the wall via the cracks and applied even more pressure to his already straining arms and back.

"A little more." Alan pushed harder and Shandris sidled out from underneath. Once she was free, Alan let the debris fall. "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek than ran as she was told.

Alan watched her go. _Cute kid. I'll have to check on her later._ The flames were getting closer and louder. Alan began to program his machine to send him to Varuna where his team was awaiting him. He hoped to be gone by the time the ceiling collapsed, but sometimes hope isn't enough.

Peri entered the TARDIS control room and spotted the Doctor's striped yellow pants sticking out from underneath the console. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"We're off course."

"Aren't we always?"

"I'll ignore that!" came his muffled reply.

A flash of light caught her attention. "Doctor, there's a light blinking up here."

"I know. It's the fault indicator. Why do you think I'm under here?"

"This light is on the opposite side from where you're working. I think it's the distress signal. It's yellow."

He fiddled with the surrounding switches and buttons in an attempt to locate the source. "We're nearby, relatively speaking. We should be able to make it in time."

The Doctor's hands moved with a grace this incarnation seldom displayed. He flipped a switch and the scanner sheath opened. He materialized the TARDIS in space near a passenger ship that was on fire. "Let me get us closer."

The Doctor never had a chance because the liner exploded sending shockwaves that even rattled the TARDIS.

"Oh my God," whispered Peri. "All those people."

"Depending on how long the signal was running, I would think most escaped. If I can locate the proper frequency, we can pick up the communications from the rescue party."

All Peri could hear was garbled gibberish until the Doctor fine-tuned it. "…all crew and passengers accounted for. Most are suffering minor injuries though there are some with major burns and one with a possible concussion. Please have medical personnel waiting at Elysion." The voice went on to give more technical notation than she needed to hear.

Peri let out the breath she had been holding. They were all alive. Now she wouldn't be agonizing over their fate from now until…well, whenever. The Doctor was suddenly bustling about the console, setting coordinates. They were off somewhere and in a hurry. "What is it?"

"The Naylons. I distinctly heard the mention of Naylons."

"And that means?"

"Not possible, you see. The Naylons wouldn't strike unless provoked."

"So how could a passenger ship provoke them?"

"Exactly!" With a finger, he dotted her nose. "You're coming along quite well, Peri. Thanks to my influence of course."

"Oh, of course, Doctor!" she emoted.

They arrived just outside the hospital and the Doctor strode in, stating he was a specialist and Peri was his assistant. They strolled along the ward where the new arrivals had been placed. A nurse, who noted the visitor badge clipped below his cat pin, pointed out that the crewmembers were at the end. Peri looked at the others in bed and smiled at them as she passed. Not seeing where she was going, she bumped into the Doctor who had stopped in front of a bed on which lay a man who must have been one of the major burn cases. His arms and hands were anointed and sealed in a clear, form-fitting cocoon. Peri recognized the fragrance of natural skin growth catalysts.

The Doctor looked from the man to Peri. "I know him."

_**A**lan sat back in his chair in the Officers' Club on the Base and reveled in the rare opportunity to relax. Then Shannon walked in wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore that last time in Jamaica. Then the club turned into a seaside tavern and they were cheered. A loud, commanding voice carried over the others, spouting scientific jargon that was very out-of-place. The voice was familiar but he couldn't put a face to it. He felt the need to find the voice and looked through the crowd._

He opened his eyes slowly and took time to focus against the harsh lights. A hospital. But why? He tried to move his head and the pain helped remind him. The attack. He must have been knocked out after saving the girl. Then he heard the voice that had invaded his dream coming from the foot of his bed. He peered down and saw a man in the most garish patchwork jacket. The jacket covered a hefty frame that was topped by unruly blond curls. He couldn't see the face—and he probably wouldn't recognize it even if he could—but he _knew _who it was. He tried to speak but nothing came out so he swallowed and tried again. "So, what number are you?" he croaked.

The man turned away from the knockout in blueno doubt one of the Doctor's traveling companionsand rushed to the side of the bed. "Colonel, how wonderful to see you again!" He reached out his hand and instinctively Alan reached out his only to find it heavily bandaged. "Yes, well, you haven't changed much since our last meeting."

"But you have, Doctor. That was only a few months ago. The others will be glad to see you again."

"Again? But I've only met you, Alan."

"What about Jamaica?" Alan was getting confused. "You didn't" He broke into coughs.

Peri poured a glass of water and helped Alan take a few sips. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thanks." He looked at her, waiting for a name.

"I'm Peri."

"So you're with him now, eh?"

Peri opened her mouth to explain but was cut off by the Doctor. "Not now, Peri." He looked at Alan. "What were you about to say?"

"You didn't answer my question. What number are you?"

"Sixth."

Alan closed his eyes. "Of course. That's why you haven't met them. The Doctor in Jamaica was from your future."

"Really? I've met past incarnations but never a future incarnation. What one was he?"

Alan smiled at his childlike curiosity. "Eighth, I think." He raised the bed to a sitting position.

"Eighth? Eighth!" He turned to Peri. "I must remember to find a way back to E-Space to collect that fiver Romana owes me. She bet I wouldn't make seventh."

"I don't blame her."

"Well, you were wrong, too."

"Doctor, what brings you here? I don't think it was just to talk over old times," said Alan.

"Peri and I heard the distress signal sent out by that liner you were on."

"Yet another ruined holiday," commented Alan dryly. "And I'll probably have lovely headaches this time around as well."

"I fixed those for you," said the Doctor defensively.

"Yes, you did, and I thank you for it."

Peri smiled. "I met the Doctor on vacation too, and believe me, I've had quite a few headaches since then."

The colonel motioned her to lean closer. "Remind me to tell you about Jamaica and the pirates," he said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"I will, Colonel."

"Call me Alan, please."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the secret exchange but decided not to pursue it. "Alan, the rescue party said that you were fired on by Naylons. Can you tell me what led to the attack?"

"Oh goody, we arrived in time for a story," chimed a new voice.

The Doctor looked up and saw two men and a woman in Military uniform. "Friends of yours?" he asked Alan.

"Shannon Flynn, Eric Rader, and my brother, Ryan. Guys, this is the Doctor and Peri. I'll explain later."

"Pleased, I'm sure."

"Doctor?" Shannon looked at the Doctor up from his curly blonde hair and down to his garish green shoes and red spats. "You're the Doctor?"

"Looks like Prince Charming turned into a frog, Shane."

"Shut up, Ryan."

Peri overheard the whispers and smiled. _I know how you feel, Shannon._

"The attack?" the Doctor prompted.

Alan relayed his tale without interruption.

"You said that the Naylons knew you were aboard?"

"I didn't hear that myself, but that's what the comms officer told me. If they knew it was _me_ or just Military personnel, I don't know."

"Even so, how did they find out is the important question," said Shannon.

"More important is what were the Naylons doing attacking an Alliance passenger ship without provocation?" questioned the Doctor.

"Did you see the ship?" asked Eric. "Was it the Naylons?"

"I did see the ship and it did look like one they use, but I can't be positive. I wasn't there when they announced themselves." Alan yawned.

"We should let you get some rest," said Shannon. "We'll get some rooms and check in with you later."

"I thought with a concussion, sleep was the last thing you were supposed to do," put in Peri.

"We'll soon find out," said Ryan and the others saw a nurse quickly approaching.

**S**hannon, Ryan, Eric, Peri and the Doctor left the hospital and stood on the pavement. "Well, that was some story," said Eric. "I haven't heard anything that would make the Naylons attack a passenger ship."

"They knew Alan was aboard," said Ryan. "Of course they wanted him out of the way."

"We all know Alan is a major Military presence, but even so, they wouldn't kill civilians just for one man. Naylons aren't terrorists," put in Shannon.

"If indeed it was the Naylons," remarked the Doctor.

"What do you mean? Of course it was the Naylons," defended Eric.

"But Alan never saw a Naylon," said Ryan slowly. "He never heard the communications."

"So you're saying the crew was behind it and used Alan's presence to add credence?" questioned Peri. "But why would they put that many lives at risk?"

"Money," said the Doctor. "It's only one possibility. We should look into this on our own before starting rumors."

"We'll take the crew," volunteered Eric. "They might be more ready to answer when being faced with a uniform."

"That leaves Peri and I with the passengers. We'll meet back here at Alan's bedside in, oh," he looked at his bare wrist, "three hours?"

The group split up and the members of the TOC returned to the hospital to question those of the crew still in for observation. However, none of them had been on the bridge and only knew there was trouble when the alarm sounded.

"Well, that was certainly helpful," said Shannon.

"It was, actually," said Eric. "If we accept the Doctor's theory, this confines it to bridge personnel."

"Makes sense," agreed Ryan. "It keeps the number of those in on it low, plus, who would question them?"

"And their actions in the face of danger would only commend them," commented Shannon.

"Alan was just convenient," said Eric. "Either that, or it was arranged after he was on the passenger manifest."

"Could be. Let's find out what they have to say."

**S**hannon, Ryan and Eric found most of the crew and began to question them regarding the attack. No one could shed any light on the subject since they weren't privy to most of the action. "By consensus, the flight was normal until the attack."

"Do you think they're holding back?" asked Shannon.

"I think they were too much in awe to be," chuckled Ryan.

"I was waiting for them to kow-tow," agreed Eric with a laugh. "The crew from the bridge won't be so awestruck."

"Boys, be careful of being so full of yourselves. You may just go poof."

"Like the Doctor"

"Man, did he go downhill fast."

"You suppose he'll sweep you off your feet again, Shane?"

Shannon could feel her cheeks grow hot. "Matter at hand, gentlemen."

"All right. All right. What about the crew?"

"Maybe with them we'll need to instill a little fear."

Shannon looked at the two of them and shook her head. "Why don't we just ask questions out of concern? If this really was a Naylon attack, everyone will be involved."

They spotted the captain walking amongst the beds; hands and head wrapped in burn bandages. He and some of the crew were laughing over a joke. They hushed as soon as they saw the TOC.

"Don't let us spoil your fun," said Eric.

"This ward is restricted," the captain told them. "No visitors allowed without doctor escort."

"Quarantined?" questioned Ryan. "Funny, I didn't see a notice posted. Besides, why would you be when no one else from the ship is?"

"In a situation like this, we can't speak to anyone until the Investigators arrive."

"You're looking at 'em," said Eric.

"The famed Temporal Observers?"

"Observation and Deduction."

"I don't think so. You had better leave now before I call Security."

"Just think on this," said Ryan. "My brother risked his life to help you when he could have left at anytime. That should count for something."

"Well, that was strange," said Shannon as they walked through the wards.

"He's up to something," Eric said. "That regulation he brought up only pertains to civilians, not fellow Military personnel."

"If they'll only talk to an Investigator, let's give him one," Ryan said.

"Do you think he will?" asked Shannon.

"He's got the attitude for it," commented Eric.

"We'd better go find him then."


	2. Part 2

**T**he Doctor and Peri were trying to strike up conversations with the ship's passengers. Peri found a few young girls but they had nothing to say about the journey that would shed any light on the attack. It seems they spend most of the trip shopping or lounging. If she had ever gone on a luxury cruise in her time before the Doctor, she might have spent it in the same way. Then of course she would have been with Howard and her mother and it wouldn't have taken long for tempers to flare. "Thanks for your help."

Just outside the room, another young girl no more than ten approached her. "I heard you talking to those other girls and I want to tell you something." She looked around before leading Peri to an alcove. "I had forgotten all about it until I started hearing things here. Then the adults would stop talking so as not to scare us kids." She took a deep breath and started. "This cruise was my father's idea. It was okay the first few days, but then I got bored and started exploring. Anyway, one time I ended up down in the hold somewhere. I hid when I heard people coming. They stopped just far enough away so I could hear but not see them."

"What did they say?" Peri prompted patiently.

"I don't remember word-for-word, but I do remember them talking about Colonel Kelly being onboard and how they'd have to change their plans. I remember them saying 'Naylon attack'. That's what reminded me."

"Why didn't you tell any of the crew or your father at least?"

The girl looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "They would have yelled at me for being somewhere I shouldn't have and wouldn't do anything about what I heard."

"So why tell me?"

"You're an Investigator, aren't you? Besides, I don't like that guy with the loud jacket. He looks like a clown. I'm scared of clowns."

Peri smiled. The Doctor could appear overbearing and frightening. "Don't worry, I didn't like him when I first saw him either, but he's all right. Better than all right. I'll need to share with him what you told me," she said, standing.

"I guess that's okay."

"C'mon, I'll introduce you." Peri led the girl back into the main room where they saw the Doctor in the midst of a conversation with Alan Kelly's friends. The girl saw them and stepped back. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Those soldiers, they're the TOC aren't they?"

"I think so. I met them this morning."

"Wow, you know them?"

"The Doctor's met Col. Kelly a couple times before. We saw him in the hospital."

"Is he doing okay? I wanted to see him, but Dad said that he wouldn't want to see a little girl."

"You're Shandris, the girl he saved."

"I was exploring again when I got trapped. I wanted to thank him and apologize."

"I'm sure he wants to see you as well."

"Peri, there you are. I see you've found a friend," said the Doctor upon seeing her.

"This is Shandris. She's an explorer, Doctor, and she overheard an interesting conversation while on the ship."

"Really?" The Doctor peered at the girl and she looked away, nervous.

"Why don't you come sit down," Shannon said, leading her to a sofa. "I know having so many people staring at you can be unnerving," she smiled. "I'm Shannon."

"I know," Shandris answered. "And that's Ryan and that's Eric."

"You know who we are, then. That's good. You've already told Peri your story. Do you think you might tell us?" The Doctor beamed. "For a fellow explorer."

Shandris related her story once more as detailed as she could remember without elaborating. Peri's associate, the Doctor, listened to her story with unnerving intensity. The three members of the TOC listened patiently knowing that she could prevent a war.

"Can you describe the voices?" asked the Doctor. "The quality, pitch, accent? Male or female?"

"They were both male, I think. Not much of an accent, but one of them spoke like he had a cold—all stuffed up."

"Were they voices you had heard before?" asked Ryan Kelly.

"I don't think so."

"Can you tell us where your cabin was?" asked Eric Rader. Wondering why he needed to know, Shandris told them. "Well, that should eliminate some of the crew."

"Of course," said the Doctor. "Shandris would have seen the same attendants everyday."

"Thank you for your help, Shandris," Shannon said. "If you think of anything else, leave a message at the hospital, okay?"

"Oh, and Shandris?" The Doctor reached behind Shandris' ear. "Have a jelly baby."

**T**he Doctor watched the young girl walk away.

"I thought we were going to meet at the hospital," said Peri.

"That was the original plan," answered Shannon, "but the captain refused to speak to us."

"He'll talk only to an Investigator," put in Ryan.

"I've been nominated for the role," said the Doctor. "A quick stop at the TARDIS and I should be able to find an ID or badge that would pass muster."

"Maybe you should pick up a change of clothes, too," said Eric. "Investigators mainly stick to solid colors—navy, brown, and black, preferably."

The Doctor was stunned. His sartorial tastes had always been a little off-center but never had he been told to make changes to fit society's needs. He had never felt the need to be one of the herd.

He must have been ready to burst for Shannon quickly intervened. "It's not that there's anything wrong with your outfit, it's just that they'll know you aren't the real thing, no matter how good your ID or bluff."

"Think the Master, Doctor."

"Yes. I see what you mean." The Doctor smiled as if he just ate a canary. "Officious, pompous. A complete boor at parties. Fine. Peri, you stay here. You seem to have a knack getting information." He turned away as she opened her mouth to protest. _Why do they always do that?_ "We'll meet up as originally planned," he called from the doorway.

He went to the TARDIS and rummaged through the wardrobe and pulled out the most understated suit he could find: black jacket and trousers with a white shirt. As he could not bear to be completely devoid of color, he sported a cravat of deep red. He was surprised to find an Investigator's badge and license that was only a few years old. _No need to bluff after all._ Thus armed, he continued on to the hospital.

At reception, he showed his ID and asked to be shown to the bridge crew. "You got here quick," said the nurse.

"I was in the general area and set off once I heard what happened. If I had waited for the call, who knows what else could have happened?" He tapped his forehead. "Initiative."

"Yes, well, the ward you want is on the fifth floor. Once out of the lift, turn right."

"Thank you." Once on the fifth floor, the Doctor strode through the general ward where Alan was. He couldn't show he knew the man so he looked straight ahead. However, he couldn't ignore him and gave him a slight wave as he passed his bed.

A guard was posted by the door to keep any other unauthorized personnel from entering after the members of the TOC had tried to question the crew. The Doctor showed his ID and was allowed inside. The crew was taking advantage of the downtime, engaged in various relaxing pursuits. The captain was at a small desk by the window, presumably composing his account of the attack.

The Doctor cleared his throat and all immediately stopped to stare at the newcomer. "I am Investigator Smith," he announced. "I need to take a statement from each of you _individually_ and then you may be released from your confinement." He looked around the ward and all the eyes that stared at him. It was time to assert authority. "Before we start, have any of you been approached by people wanting to speak of the incident?"

"The TOC forced their way in claiming that it was in everyone's best interest to come to a solution before it came to war."

"A solid argument. However, as they are not accredited Investigators, anything they did would hinder instead of help, bogging the case down in legalities. You were quite right in refusing to speak to them. Now, if we could start?"

**A**lan woke from his little nap feeling rested and a little less pain. He was about to ring for a nurse to bring him some more entertainment prospects when he saw an Investigator stride through the hall. As the man got closer, Alan could see it was the Doctor. He even gave a little wave as he walked by. _What the hell is he trying to do?_ Seeing he might now have entertainment as the Doctor questioned the crew, he prepared for a little astral journey.

He soon found himself looking at the Doctor from the viewpoint of Berwick. He seemed a bit overconfident from what Alan could sense. What made him suspicious was the total lack of concern. There would usually be some agonizing of what a war could mean.

He "jumped" into each of the crew as the Doctor questioned them and they all told the same story—practically word for word. It was obvious they were in it together and had time enough to come up with a story. It all fit in with what he had been told and what he saw on his arrival on the bridge. It seemed like they would have to prey on the weak and get him—or her—to break.

He came to himself to find a doctor inspecting his bandages. "You've healed quite nicely, Colonel. You'll just need to keep your arm wrapped for another day. Other than that, I see no need for you to remain in hospital. I'll leave you to change now." She closed the drapes behind her.

While dressing, he contacted his brother. /What's going on? The Doctor came by dressed like an undertaker./

/Capt. Berwick wasn't too thrilled with our attempt to question him and the crew, so the Doctor is pretending to be an Investigator./

/So what are you doing/

/Questioning the passengers at the hotel. Oh, we met that girl you saved. She provided us with a good lead. How are you doing/

/Pretty good. The doc says I should be out of here soon./ He homed in on Ryan's machine.

/That's great. We can--/

Alan left while his brother was in mid-sentence only to appear at his side. "So tell me of this great lead we have."

Ryan filled him in and they were soon joined by Eric, Shannon, and Peri. "This just seems to confirm our suspicions," Shannon stated.

"There hasn't been any formal declaration from the Naylons either," said Eric.

"Of course not," put in Alan. "The crew's been sequestered, unable to send anything out. If only we could find the cause of the explosion. There's no way now."

"There might be," said Peri. "We were there when it exploded. The TARDIS might have it in its memory."

"We'll have to ask the Doctor when he gets here."

"Ask the Doctor what?" the Time Lord said as he arrived. He had obviously gone to the TARDIS to change into his "normal" attire.

"What took you so long?" teased Alan.

"Not all of us have Time at our beck and call."

"You're just jealous."

The Doctor only pouted.

"Doctor, Peri mentioned you arrived right before the explosion," said Shannon.

"Yes, we did."

"Would the TARDIS have recorded the blast in its memory? If we can figure out if it started inside or outside the ship, we would know if we're on the right track."

"Sounds good to me. I can download the sequence onto something compatible for this time so it can be entered as evidence." He looked at the crowd they were attracting. "Why don't we adjourn to the TARDIS where we can talk without worrying about being overheard."

**A**s they walked through the city to where they Doctor had left his TARDIS, Shannon tried to convince herself that this was the same man she had known in Jamaica. This one was much stranger than his more dashing self. Peri had explained how, when near death, the Doctor's body could regenerate, causing him to change appearance and certain personality traits. Peri had actually witnessed the last one. Shannon then remembered the Doctor saying something about changing bodies before.

Without even being told, Shannon knew the TARDIS the moment she saw it. After all, a 20th century police box would be in a museum in this place—if one even still existed. She couldn't help but smile as it was so fitting. The Doctor had told her of his fondness for Earth during that time period, so maybe the TARDIS wanted him to have a piece of it with him always.

After a moment of lightheadedness while crossing the threshold, Shannon found herself in the control room of the TARDIS. It looked just like Alan had described it—after she goaded him enough times—right down to the roundels in the walls. Opposite the entrance was another door that obviously went deeper into the ship.

The Doctor pushed a button and a recessed monitor lowered from the ceiling. "I should be able to recall the desired image," he said as he fiddled with some other controls. "There, that should do it."

They all stared at the monitor as the pictured cleared to show the _Nightjar_. It wasn't long until they saw the main explosion and a series of smaller ones that spread throughout the ship. It was amazing that everyone survived.

"It looks like it started on the port side, one of the lower decks. What's down there?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was near where Shandris overheard that conversation," replied Alan.

The Doctor removed a small disc from the console. "Let me try to pull up the schematics. Then we can narrow down who had access."

"An officer from the bridge could pretty much go anywhere, though, right?" asked Peri. "What good will that do when they're the ones we suspect anyway?"

"Good point," commented Shannon. "Besides, any evidence we found would be inadmissible." _Or become its own federal case_, she added to herself. The Doctor looked at her and she could tell he didn't approve of what they wanted to do. But what else were they to do? If they waited too long, the real Investigator would show up or the crew would be reassigned before they got another chance to talk to them.

They all seemed to know something she didn't and the Doctor was none too happy. Then it hit her. Shannon said something about bringing back evidence. That could only mean going back to the ship before it exploded.

"Shannon and I will go," said Eric. "With only two of us, there will be less chance of screwing something up."

Eric hadn't said much and seemed to drift to the side when the brothers were around, but she could tell he had his own story. Volunteering to go on a ship you knew was going to explode took guts. Maybe she could get the lowdown on all of them before long.

"Remember, you're just there to get information about what—or who started the explosion," the Doctor was saying. "Don't try to stop it."

"We are the Temporal _Observer_ Corps," Shannon reminded him with a grin.

"We'll be careful," said Eric. "No one will know we're there."

In the blink of an eye, they were gone. For a split second, Peri swore she saw a look of envy cross the Doctor's features. _He would definitely be more dangerous if he could pop back and forth through time like that._ "So what now?"

"Doctor, what did you learn from the crew?" asked Ryan. "Anything to work with?"

"The captain was rather hostile towards you. I played to his vanity and told him he did the right thing. As for the story, it matches what Alan told us."

"What about the comms officer?"

"They all said the same thing," Alan told him. "The exact same thing."

Peri looked at Alan and wondered how he got in to witness the questioning when he wasn't one of those "Investigators". Besides, he was supposed to have been in bed recuperating. She turned to the Doctor. "I thought you said it was better if you went alone."

"I thought I was alone." He looked at Alan, waiting for an explanation.

The pilot hesitated as if trying to come up with a plausible explanation. "Astral projection," he announced.

"Really?" Peri was fascinated. If she had heard this before her time with the Doctor, she would have thought it a load of bunk. However, now she had seen too much to doubt it.

"A form of it anyway."

"I wish you'd call it something else."

"What would you call it?"

"The dispersal of semi-conscious quark doppelganger."

"Right. Astral projection."

"Next thing you'll tell me about all the ghosts you've met."

"Sorry. Immaterial. Do go on," the Doctor said, holding back any comments until he had heard the full story.

Peri held back her laugh. She knew the Doctor was watching her bulging cheeks. He looked more smug than usual. She burst.

"I have this ability to put myself inside a person's consciousness. I experience what they do, see through their eyes. I can't read thoughts or anything, but I can pick up on emotions. Anyway, Berwick had no guilt or remorse, nothing, not even for the loss of his ship."

"All those people that could have died, that were hurt, and he felt nothing!"

"You're right," said the Doctor. "There was no emotion at all. One would at least expect some anger." The Doctor put his arm around her and gently squeezed her shoulder. She patted his hand. "I was attributing it to shock, but it might be something more."

Peri didn't like the Doctor's tone or the look on his face. Together they always meant trouble. She braced herself and asked the question he was waiting for. "What do you mean?"

"That perhaps they weren't responsible for their actions."

"You think they're being controlled by some outside force?" asked Alan.

"You mean they're possessed?" questioned Ryan in disbelief.

"No absolutely not! Not possessed, young man! Do you know what science is? Hmmn? Do you?" The Doctor glowered at him, and Ryan actually stepped back. "There are many insidious being who find humans the ideal tool for their purposes. Post-hypnotic suggestion. Mind control. Definitely not possession!"

"But who would want to see a war like this?" Peri asked. "Neither side would benefit."

"That's why I feel it may be a third party, one who could gain financially from the fighting. There was an infamous arms dealer from this era who did just that." The Doctor looked pointedly at Ryan.

"I see you've made a few changes since the last time I was here," Alan remarked.

"I forgot you've been in the TARDIS," commented the Doctor as he accepted the change of topic. He then went on to explain some of the finer aspects of the controls.

Peri yawned. Since she knew enough about the TARDIS' operations and temperament, now was a good time for a nap.

Shannon and Eric arrived in the area pinpointed by the Doctor's TARDIS as the likely spot where the bomb was. "Why am I not surprised," said Eric as he took in his surroundings. "This is where they always put the bomb. Somewhere dark and cramped with tons of pipes."

"Okay, so where would a bomb cause the most damage?" Shannon asked aloud.

"Not immediate damage, anyway," continued Eric as he looked. "It allowed everyone to get off."

"So maybe it wasn't just one bomb but a few spread throughout the ship timed to go off at certain intervals, the last causing the most damage."

"Makes sense. Alan said something about there being a number of hits."

"Well, making sense of what we're looking for doesn't make it any easier to find."

"And as for who did it, it's not like there are security cameras in this area."

"We may not need any," Shannon whispered. "Footsteps."

The two hid behind a tangle of pipes and watched as the door slid open and a figure stepped cautiously inside. The face was blocked from view but they could tell it was carrying a bomb.

"No wonder we couldn't find it," whispered Shannon.

As if hearing her, the figure raised its head, exposing his face to what little light there was. Eric couldn't believe it. "How can that be?"

"I guess the crew weren't the only ones hypnotized."

"But I thought you guys couldn't be, what with the telepathy and such."

"We were never shown a defense against it so we're just as susceptible as anyone else." She watched as Alan left. "C'mon, let's follow him."

"Wouldn't do us any good. He's probably been instructed to return to his cabin. When he comes out of it, he won't remember a thing. Our best bet is to return to the others. My guess is the Doctor can put Alan under and hopefully get him to remember."

They returned to the TARDIS where they were practically pounced upon by Ryan. "So, did you see who did it?"

"Yes, we did," Eric answered.

"Well, who?"

Eric didn't say anything but looked at Alan. Stunned, Alan stood there, unbelieving. "That's something I didn't expect," remarked the Doctor.


	3. Part 3

Oh, this is just perfect," declared Ryan. "How is this supposed to help our case?"

"I swear, I don't remember a thing," protested his brother.

"I daresay you wouldn't," stated the Doctor.

"But why use Alan?" asked Shannon. "There was no need to worry about physical evidence since there wouldn't be anything left."

"Well, we've agreed that this was done to start a war. Now this person/creature /being just may be twisted enough to enjoy the fact that Alan was the one used to start it," stated Eric.

"That really narrows things down," said Alan sarcastically. "I think I ticked off quite a number of 'beings'."

"I don't think it's a grudge," said the Doctor. "Eric could be right. You have a reputation of being the …"

"Darling of the Alliance," Ryan supplied, remembering the term from an earlier incarnation of his own.

"Now I really want to get this guy!" declared Alan. "I do not like being manipulated."

"We need to get hold of the passenger manifest then check the backgrounds of each," said the Doctor. "In order to exert this control, the culprit had to be onboard."

"Oh, good, research," said Alan.

"You need to kick some ass," declared Shannon.

"You know you can't make a successful plan of attack without knowing your enemy," Ryan said.

"Alan won't be joining you," the Doctor told them. "We are going to have a little session in hypnosis." He sneered at Ryan. "As opposed to voodoo."

"Look, it's just a word."

"With a very foolish history. Right now Alan is the only lead we have. I would think you would want this solved as soon as possible."

"You're so sure you can break this thing," said Ryan. "How do we know it wasn't one of your kind?" He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

The Doctor's face took on a haughty expression and he looked down at him as if he were some insignificant insect. "The Time Lords even if they could do what I can do would be adamant to do nothing more than sit on their hands. As for myself I know of my abilities," he stated coldly, "because I have done it before. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to compose a letter allowing you access to the information we need." The Doctor strode out of the control room.

"What brought that on?" Shannon asked. "The Doctor helped us before so why would he do anything to harm Alan?"

"I don't know what made me do it. Maybe because he's kicking us out and putting him into a trance without any witnesses. With that being one of the weapons of choice, excuse me for being paranoid. Maybe it's just because he's an asshole."

"He's not, Ryan. He's a scientist. This ship isn't a product of magic. It's a function of science. He knows many things, Ryan, and you keep doubting him. He's clocked in more hours than we ever will or can. I know you don't mean what you say, Ry, but you keep hurting the Doctor's feelings. So he attacked you in turn."

Ryan knew she was right and nodded. "All right, I'll apologize when the Doctor comes back and all will be well."

Peri then entered the room looking rather sleepy. "I thought I heard voices," she said with a yawn. "What's going on? What did you find on the ship?"

"We did see who placed the bomb," Shannon told her. "Thing is, we think he was in a hypnotic trance and the Doctor plans to try and break it."

"Great! So what will the rest of us do?" She was fully awake now.

The Doctor chose that moment to return. He handed Peri a plastic card with a series of numbers engraved on it. "There you go. That should open a few doors for you."

Peri looked at the card. "This could be for anyone. How will they know it's mine?"

The Doctor gave a long, suffering sigh then Shannon quickly jumped in with an explanation. "It's like a credit card. When they swipe it through the scanner, all your information comes up on the computer along with a photo. Some of the more high-security ones include a thumbprint."

"Cool. Wait, a photo? Which photo?"

"Vanity does not become you, Peri."

"Not that photo!"

"Yes that one!"

"No!"

"Yes! The one where we were visiting Cassiopeia."

She made a face and slapped him on the arm.

"It is so hard being your friend sometimes, Doctor!"

"Nothing worthwhile is easy." He beamed.

Once the others had gone, the Doctor took Alan back to the cloister. He then found a comfortable chair and motioned Alan to sit while he took a seat on a footstool.

"This isn't what I expected."

"You were thinking of a dark room and a swirling wheel or a twirling reflective surface?" The pilot nodded. "Old wives' tale. You just need to relax. Those are just tools to aid in concentration." He studied the man in front of him. "I don't think we'll need that."

"Next you'll be telling me to listen only to the sound of your voice," cracked Alan.

"Just settle in your chair and relax. Breathe deep, hold it, and release." Alan did as he was told. "Just a few more times." When he felt Alan was ready, he began to ask questions about the trip to try to pinpoint when he had been conditioned. After a few tries, he hit it. He discovered there was a large period of time that Alan could not account for.

"Alan, I want you to go deeper into your memory. Somewhere there lingers a thought, a memory, an incident that someone has told you to forget. I want you to think hard. Where are you now?"

"In the lounge. I'm reading _Popular Science_. A man in glasses comes over and introduces himself as Kasner, professor of history. Thinking he wants an autograph, I start to take out a pen. 'Oh, no' he says, 'I'd like to talk about some of your missions'."

"And did you?"

"As much as I could without compromising official secrets."

"And then?" The Doctor knew this was the important part.

"He hands me a box. It's not big; I can hold it in one hand. He then tells me to take it down to one of the port engine rooms and set the timer for six hours." His eyes flew open in discovery—and anger. "That bastard just handed me the bomb like it was a package to be delivered!" He faced the Doctor. "We have to get this guy."

The Doctor should not have been surprised at how easily Alan came out of the trance. He was proving a most remarkable human at every turn. "So, now we have a name and a face. The others must be told to redirect their search."

"Way ahead of you." He closed his eyes and the Doctor knew he was in telepathic contact with his brother and Shannon. "Okay, they'll look up his files and see what they can find. So, what do we do in the meantime?"

"Because you were told to forget the meeting, this man must be afraid of you recognizing him. Now that you remember, I was thinking we should see if you can spot him at the hotel."

"I do like the way you think."

"Who doesn't?"

After being told her part in the investigation, Peri raided the TARDIS wardrobe for something appropriate. She decided on a severe suit in chocolate. The skirt came to just above her knees. A nice pair of heels would have completed the ensemble nicely, but she settled for simple flats. Knowing the Doctor, there was always running involved.

She went with the three military time travelers to the Archives. The others needed no identification: it seemed they were known everywhere they went. However, once she showed her badge, the clerks went out of their way to help. She could get used to this feeling.

"Quite a rush, isn't it?" asked Shannon after they had been shown to a private computer room.

"I'll say. Do you get this treatment a lot?"

"Only in places where we're something of a novelty," said Eric.

"Like here."

"Exactly."

They settled in for a long day of research, each taking a section of the alphabet so there would be no overlap. After about two hours, Peri paused to stretch and noticed that Shannon was looking at the computer without really seeing it. She turned to Ryan to ask what was going on and saw he had the same look. "What's with them?"

Eric looked up from his screen. "Oh, they must be getting a message from Alan."

"That could come in handy."

"From what I understand, they try not to use it too much so they don't become dependant."

"And you're not…"

"Me?" he scoffed. "No, I haven't been so cursed."

"Cursed? Don't let the Doctor hear you say that."

"What's that old saying? 'With great power comes great responsibility.' I could barely handle the power that came with being an officer in the Rangers. I've seen how careful they have to be with it and I'm glad it's not my problem."

"What problem?"

Peri turned at the sound of Shannon's voice. In an attempt to cover her gossiping, she asked about Alan's message. "Anything important?"

"We have a name and a face. We have to do a background check."

"That means using a different database. Can we access it from here?" asked Eric.

"There shouldn't be a problem," said Ryan. "Though, you might want to look the other way."

"Wonderful." Shannon rolled her eyes.

Luckily, there was no need for Ryan to use less than legal means to find the information they needed. First, they called up the professor's name only to learn he was never on the flight.

"It makes sense," said Peri. "Why would he give his real name?"

"Perhaps he did it as a precaution in case somebody broke the block—or if Alan did it himself," said Shannon.

"I guess this means you and me look through the passenger photos to see if we can spot the bugger." Ryan made a point of getting comfortable at his station. He looked over at Eric. "You might wanna find something to keep yourself occupied. Who knows how long this'll take."

Alan and the Doctor found themselves once more in the hotel. Pretending they were there for lunch, they made sure they had a table with a good view of the lobby to witness the comings and goings of all the guests. "I hope we're not wasting our time."

"I wouldn't be here if that were the case." The Doctor took a sip of his neon drink. "I checked. None of the _Nightjar_ passengers has checked out."

"So what theories do you have? And don't say none, because I know you do."

"What makes you say that?"

"As a man of science, you can't help but formulate theories. It's part of your very nature."

"I've learned that theorizing without all the facts can be dangerous."

"So? Every time I go up in a fighter I know I could be shot down, but I still do it."

"Ah," he said grudgingly, giving in without giving in.

"So, what are they?"

"There are a number of possibilities. First, we could have a shape-shifter who has infiltrated the ship. Of course, it would have strong hypnotic or telepathic abilities."

"We can apply that last qualification to all of them."

"True." The Doctor took another sip of his drink. "Next could be a parasitic alien who has taken up residence inside a human in order to blend in."

Alan shuddered at the thought. "Anything else?"

"Our alien could be using a human as a conduit for his powers. I've come across a few of those before."

"There is one you're forgetting."

"What might that be?"

"That we're dealing with a twisted, greedy human with strong mental powers."

"Yes, that is a possibility. But I suspect he isn't remotely human," he muttered under his breath

Alan looked over into the lobby. "Did you ask the registration clerk if they had the professor as a guest?"

"The cruise line is paying for the passengers' stay until the investigation is complete. They're all here."

Alan shook his head. "Did you ever think he might have registered under an assumed name?"

The Doctor glared at him from across the table. "Colonel, I may not be as adept at subterfuge as some, but neither am I a dunce. The idea did cross my mind."

Alan felt the familiar tingle that preceded a telepathic message. /Guys, what have you got for me/

/We checked the passenger manifest and there is no one by the name of Kasner, professor orno/ said Shannon.

/No match to the picture either. It's like he doesn't exist/ put in Ryan.

/Let me tell the Doctor what's going on./ Alan relayed the information. "We should probably meet where we can talk things over. Somewhere we don't have to worry about being overheard."

"I noticed a park on my walk from here to the hospital. It should suit our purposes."

"Great. No confined spaces." /OK, guys. The Doctor says there's a park nearby. I don't know the exact location, so we'll have to walk. You can home in on me once I get there./

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting around a picnic table under a large leafy tree by a lake—a spot incongruous with the topic of conversation. "There has got to be a way we can prevent this. If we don't, millions will die," declared Peri.

"Since our one and only lead washed out, we have to start from scratch again," Shannon told her.

"More precious time wasted," commented Ryan.

"Shouldn't we be out scouring the city looking for this guy, then?" asked Eric. "He's got to be out there somewhere."

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but Alan got there first. "I don't think so."

The others looked at him. "What do you mean?" asked Peri.

"It's something Ryan said. 'It's like the man doesn't exist.' What if this guy planted a completely false identity in my head, not just a name, but everything? We'd waste time out looking for a man who doesn't exist and he gets away while we're elsewhere."

"Now we know he is somewhere on the planet--hopefully still in the city—so we just have to let him know that the one thing he fears has happened," stated the Doctor.

"And what might that be?" asked Eric.

"My memory returning," said Alan slowly.

"You want him to act as bait?" questioned Shannon.

"I see no other way to flush him out in the open," the Doctor answered. "I know you can keep in constant communication, so that shouldn't worry you."

"If he's already planted thoughts in Alan's head, what's to prevent him from doing it again?" asked Peri.

"Good question," said Ryan. "Any plan we come up with won't work unless we can defend against that."

The Doctor thought for a moment. "There are a few tricks I could show you to help against anything invasive."

Ryan took a swig of his beer. "So, we've got the guy in our sights, and he only has eyes for Alan. What then? We can't ask him to come along quietly like a good little villain."

"Of course not," replied the Doctor. "We'll need to convince him in the strongest possible terms."

Two hours later, Ryan entered the bar as planned and looked over at the Doctor. It was a wonder that the man had lasted this long. Yes, his genius probably had something to do with it, but the arrogance! How many people had he ticked off by that alone? And that outfit. Where did he pick that up? A circus clearance sale?

He had wanted to stay with Alan when they paired off, but the Doctor thought it would be better if each pair had one of the telepaths for communication purposes. When put that way, it made sense. So, Eric was with Alan at the spaceport and Shannon and Peri were at the hotel.

He walked up to the Doctor's table and acted as if it was a chance meeting. He then waved to a waiter and ordered a beer. "Any progress on the case?" he asked just a little too loud.

"Will you keep your voice down? I don't want to attract attention."

_Fat chance in that outfit._ "Well, do you have any leads?"

"One. Your brother's memory was tampered with during the trip effectively blocking certain incidents. We've been conducting experiments to help him regain those memories and it appears to be working."

"So you think he'll be able to name who did it?"

"I believe so. I have to talk with him again later."

"He's over the spaceport now to see if any of the passengers have tried to leave."

"I'll meet him at the hotel later."

They worked the topic away from Alan and it wasn't long before they knew the plan had worked. Ryan saw a man try to slip out unnoticed. "OK, Doc, I'll go follow him." If the Doctor said anything, Ryan didn't hear as he was already out the door.

He spotted the man just before he turned the corner. /Alan, he's taking the bait and he's heading for the port. I'm on him now./

/Not too close. We don't want him to know he's been set up./

/Don't worry. He won't see me./

With that parting shot, he transformed and began the chase in earnest. He loped through the streets, scaring a few pedestrians as he went. What he found strange was that the man wasn't even hurrying or even acting furtive. He must not have realized he had been spotted. He grinned. _I am having way too much fun. _

Eric and Alan questioned the clerks at the cruise lines to see if there had been any customers who just had to be on the earliest available ship at any cost. No desperate customers, unfortunately.

Eric sighed, "Now what?"

"We wait. If the others were anywhere near our culprit, he'll come rushing here. Uh-oh."

Eric looked at him and saw the tell-tale signs. "Well?"

"Ryan said the man left the bar and he's following him here."

"Did he describe him to you?" Alan shook his head. "Then how are we going to spot him? This place is huge."

Alan smiled. "Look for Ryan." He scanned the main concourse. "Let's find a spot where we can see the most of this place."

Hoping Alan had at least an inkling of what he was doing, Eric followed him to the upper level where they took up position to watch the entrances for their bomber.

Not too long after, perhaps ten minutes later, Eric saw something incredibly out of place. _What in the world is a wolf doing here?_ "Alan, do you see what I see?"

Alan looked where he was pointing and chuckled. "So that's what he meant. OK, let's go. They're here."

"How can you tell?" Eric asked as he followed. "I don't see Ryan anywhere. Did he contact you?"

"You're the one who spotted him."

He hadn't seen Ryan. All he had seen was. "You can't be serious."

"Eric, you are the first to know about this. We haven't even told Evan."

"You haven't told _me_ anything yet."

"We've discovered that Ryan's talent is shape-shifting. He's only done it once before that I'm aware of."

"So that wolf is Ryan?" Alan nodded. "Kinda fitting, I guess."

"You mean loyal, right?"

"No, I mean predatory."

"Yeah, well, he is that too."

They turned the corner at the base of the stairs and Eric was surprised to see Ryan standing there—on two legs. He was leaning against the wall as if being a wolf was a normal everyday experience. "Like the new look."

Ryan shrugged. "Still takes getting used to. The guy you want is over there," he said with a nod towards the ticket counters. "I don't recognize him, but you might."

"Right, let's do it," Alan said and the three walked over.

Eric and Ryan took up position on either side of the man. "You know, they're all under orders not to let anyone from the _Nightjar_ leave," commented Eric.

"You must have mistaken me for someone else," the man replied.

"Oh, no, you are the one we want," said Ryan from his other side. "A very _wanted_ man."

"I don't have to put up with these accusations." He turned to walk away only to find Alan blocking his way.

"Mr. Porter, you mean to shun our company? You barely even know us."

As he and Ryan closed ranks behind the man, Eric could see his hands grip in frustration, knuckles white. He then squared his shoulders in an attempt to intimidate his way past. "If I answer anyone's questions, it will be those of the Investigator. As he is not here—"

"There you are," said the Doctor, breathing heavily as he arrived beside them.

"Doctor, Mr. Porter was just saying how he would speak only to an Investigator," said Alan.

"If we want this case to be legal and above board, it would have to be me he spoke to," the Doctor replied. "Otherwise the defense could contend the confession was coerced."

Eric looked to one of the clerks behind the counter. "Do you have a room we could use?"

"Sure." He led them to a small office off the hallway where they had met up with Ryan.

Mr. Porter took one seat, the Doctor the facing chair. The other three men stood in a semi-circle behind him. "Just answer us a few simple questions, Mr. Porter, and, depending on the honesty of those answers, you might be free to go."

The man said nothing.

"Very well. You are Mr. Porter and a passenger on the _Nightjar_?"

He glared at them all. "Yes," he answered finally.

"You and your daughter were traveling on to Wannsee?"

"Marais. A business trip."

"Is it your custom to bring your daughter on business trips?" Alan asked.

"We hadn't spent much time together and I felt such a trip would bring us closer together, especially after her mother's death."

"And you were almost separated forever," said Ryan.

"I am well aware of what would have happened."

"Are you also aware that we have learned that the explosion was not caused by an attack, but by a bomb?" the Doctor informed him.

"A bomb?" he repeated nervously. "I had no idea."

"Yet you were worried when you thought the colonel's memory was returning. You knew that if he recalled your meeting, you would be exposed."

"What meeting?" His voice sounded different, more confused than defiant.

The Doctor continued. "You panicked and rushed here to the spaceport to book passage for yourself, abandoning your daughter."

"I don't have a daughter. My wife died before we could have children."

"Hold on a second," said Alan. "If you don't have a girl, who did I save?"


	4. Part 4

Shannon and Peri arrived at the hotel and began another round of questioning. They also let it slip about Alan's memory but no one rose to the bait. There was no new information either.

"All I can say is thank God I don't do this for a living," Peri said as she fell onto one of the many soft chairs throughout the lobby "The monotony would get to me." She slipped off her shoes and massaged her sore feet.

"What did you do before meeting the Doctor?"

"I was a college student majoring in botany. What about you? You can't have always been with the TOC."

Shannon smiled. "No, I was a historical researcher in Dublin 1989. Alan moved into my building and his 'arch enemy', I guess you could say, found him and my travels began. I go back occasionally to see my family so they don't worry."

"Arch-enemy. It's so strange thinking in those terms. For the first time I mean."

"I'm with you. We all go around and we're all blind to the fight between good and evil until we pick a side and join the fight."

Shannon glanced around the lobby. "Hey, isn't that Shandris? She looks really upset."

Peri looked over and saw the girl cross the lobby, head down as if trying to avoid contact. "Let's go see what's wrong." She slipped on her shoes.

As the crossed the room to try to catch up to the girl, Shannon wished she was in civilian clothes instead of her TOC uniform. There were times when it was a terrific asset, but then there were moments, like this, when she wished she could just blend into her surroundings. Peri's outfit wasn't so bad, but because of its severity—in color and in cut—plus the fact that she'd been here before, everyone saw her as an Investigator. Nobody stopped them but they were still behind Shandris by one flight.

"Damn, she's fast," said Peri between breaths.

"She's on the next floor, room 417." Peri spared her a glance. "I got it from her earlier."

"Then why did we nearly break our necks trying to catch her?"

"So it wouldn't seem like we were after her. A 'chance' meeting and we get her to invite us to her room. Now she'll feel almost trapped."

"Why would she feel trapped if she's got nothing to hide?"

"At that age, I did. Didn't you?"

The two women arrived outside room 417 and Peri knocked on the door. "Shandris! It's Peri and Shannon. We'd like to talk to you."

The door opened slowly and Shandris peered through the crack before opening it wider. Shannon walked in and could see she was in the midst of packing—at least she hoped that was the reason clothes were strewn about the place. Her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. "Is everything OK?" she asked.

"My father…he's gone," she sniffed.

"When did he leave?" asked Peri.

"I'm not sure, maybe about fifteen to twenty minutes ago. He came up here, grabbed a few things and rushed out."

"He didn't say anything to you at all about where he was going?"

"No, he didn't. No, wait, he ranted about you and the stuff you knew. He must have overheard you talking about a meeting with the colonel and, and a bomb!" She looked up at Shannon. "Is that true?"

"We just said that to flush out the guilty party," Peri said quickly. "Did your father often take you on business trips?"

"Only if they didn't conflict with school."

_That's not what you said earlier._ "Peri, why don't you look around and see if he left anything behind that might tell us what he's doing."

"Sure." She walked over to the desk and began to go through the drawers.

"When you told us your story before, you mentioned overhearing a conversation. What room where you in again?"

"I was down in the hold somewhere, maybe the left side, I don't remember."

Shannon tried to gather her thoughts and was finding it difficult. _Damn, she's trying to get into my head! What did the Doctor say? Concentrate on one thing, that's it._ She centered her thoughts on focused on the dial of the machine on her wrist and the pressure eased. She smiled and looked at Shandris. "Sorry, that's not gonna work on me."

With an animal-like growl, Shandris launched herself at Shannon and wrapped her hands around her throat. Shannon tried to push her off but couldn't gain any leverage. Her vision began to blur and she started getting lightheaded. _Great, after all I've been through, I'm gonna die at the hands of an adolescent alien._ Next thing she knew the pressure on her throat was gone. She looked up and focused on Peri standing over an unconscious Shandris with a piece of statuary in her hand.

"Sorry I took so long."

"'S'ok," she replied in a raspy voice.

The Doctor knew that Alan's concern mirrored his own. They had gone at this all wrong. It had been the girl controlling the father. Alan grabbed his sleeve and within nanoseconds, they were in a hotel room where Peri and Shannon seemed to have everything under control. The girl Shandris was trussed up like the proverbial Christmas goose. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Shannon had a bit of a close call, but we're ok."

Alan saw the marks on her throat. "What happened?"

"She tried to play her mind games on me when I started to get suspicious. When it didn't work, she went nuts and attacked me. Peri knocked her out and we tied her up. I was just about to call you."

"When you knocked her out, she must have lost control over Porter," said Ryan. "He told us he didn't have a daughter contradicting what he said not five minutes earlier."

"That's not a little girl. So what is that thing?"

The Doctor knelt beside the unconscious, bound moppet. He knew humans. This was a human, but an enhanced human. Something gnawed at the back of his mind, and it wasn't brain rot. Something he had forgotten. _Without emotion, without remorse, without pity. _"Oh, no. No. Not that."

But the Doctor knew in his hearts. It made sense. Who benefited from a chaotic war between humanity and the Naylons? Only one type of madness. He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. He examined Shandris' scalp and searched for a scar. Sweat cooled his back. He probed with several notes.

"Doctor!" Shannon screamed despite her hurt voice. "What on earth are you doing?"

He found what he was looking for and gently probed the area. He quickly opened the scarred area, cauterizing as he went. His stomach felt empty. His hearts beat faster. The sight of studded circuitry merged with organic matter sickened him. Only one type of madness.

Peri dropped the statue she had found.

"Daleks," she whispered

"Daleks?" scoffed Ryan. "They've been out of commission for something like 300 years."

"Yeah, they're really not much of a threat these days," agreed Eric. "Besides, from what I've heard they're more of a Blow-Up-And-Take-Prisoners-Later kind of alien."

At least Alan took the threat seriously as he came to stand by the Doctor and peer at the opening just below the girl's hairline. "Pretty fine work," he commented. "You can only see it when you know what you're looking for." He looked up at the Doctor. "So how could the Daleks have done something so miniscule?"

"There are such machines that can accomplish surgery like this," the Doctor replied as if speaking to a child. "Or…"

"Or?" Shannon prompted.

"Or they have humans under their power/control perform the surgery."

"Or none of the above," growled Shandris as she fought her bonds.

"Then enlighten us," the Doctor demanded as he stared her in the eye. He had been told his gaze was very unnerving and he hoped it would do the trick now.

She glared right back at him, unblinking and silent.

"Maybe I should have a go," said Alan. "I saved her life. She owes me."

"Not if she meant to be a martyr," said Peri.

Alan looked at the girl, and despite knowing she was a cold-blooded killer and a terrorist, he still had a tough time separating the truth from the façade. She had done her job well.

"Now I don't doubt the Doctor's word that this is Dalek technology stuck in your skull, but I don't believe that the Daleks are the ones who did it to you. And we have your word to confirm that."

She only glared at him.

Alan wondered if her enhancement would prevent any "exploration". He looked at the others and they knew without any telepathy what he planned.

So did the Doctor. "Do you think that wise?"

"I never let that stop me before. If I find any resistance, I'll withdraw." He took a few deep breaths in preparation then sent himself into Shandris' head. It was like none he had been in before. The previous minds had thoughts, memories, and emotions all jumbled about. He could feel an underlying current of emotions but it was as if they were locked away in a filing cabinet for reference, not use. There was nothing that shed light on who was behind her augmentation.

He decided to delve a little further. If he could break through whatever barriers she had built, they might get the answers they needed. He followed the tug of emotions and found himself surrounded by grief, sorrow, and anger. He let himself merge with the anger to find the reason for it.

Had he been corporeal, he would have been knocked off the floor by the force behind it. Moreover, the hatred wasn't aimed just at the Alliance, but towards him as well. Just as in reality, once those floodgates opened, every thought, emotion, and regret came pouring out.

Ryan switched his attention from a near-comatose Alan to a defiant Shandris. He had never known Alan to be "under" for so long. He wasn't showing any signs of strain, which made Ryan even more nervous. He looked at Shandris again. Was that a tear? "Something's happening," he announced.

At that moment, Alan took a deep breath then fell to the bed. He blinked a few times before looking at the girl. "I think she'll talk now."

Shandris looked as if she would break into tears any second. Only the shock was holding her back. Now she looked like the little girl she was. Peri went forward to comfort her, making shushing noises. Ryan could only watch, not having much of a rapport with children. That was more Alan's thing.

"Can't we untie her?" Peri asked. "I don't think she'd do anything now."

Shannon rubbed her throat. "At the slightest sign of violence, I'll knock her down."

The girl looked at Shannon, fear replacing the awe. "I don't think that will be a problem," the Doctor said. "She's terrified of you."

"Good."

"Shannon, I realize"

"Doctor, the little-- She intended to kill me. Her fingers were around my throat. How do you forgive such a thing?"

"It's not easy," Peri locked eyes with the Doctor. Given the Doctor's almost constantly wagging tongue Ryan was astounded by the Doctor's lack of speech. The Time Lord looked down at his garish shoes and turned away from Shannon and Peri. He started to fiddle with the ears of a Teddy Squeed. Whatever was in that look Peri flashed to the Doctor, she should find a way to bottle it, for it took the wind out of the bombastic Doctor's sails, that's for sure.

Peri untied the cord that bound her and Shandris broke into tears, sobbing until she had a hard time getting a breath. Peri just cradled her and made comforting sounds.

Ryan looked at Eric who seemed more than willing to let the others handle the questioning of a child.

The Doctor slowly moved away from the console. He knelt down beside Peri, looked at the pretty American and mouthed words so very softly too her that Ryan almost tried to pick the Time Lord's brain to find out what he said. Peri smiled at him and said, "It's in the past. The Present is more important now."

"Just so." The Doctor agreed. He looked into the little girl's eyes. "I know you're scared," he started, "but we'd like to ask you some questions. Do you think you can handle that?"

She nodded and used her hand to wipe her tears. The Doctor took a hankie out of his pocket with a flourish that would make a stage magician jealous before handing it to Shandris. She gave him a little smile and wiped her eyes.

It was odd to see a man usually brusque and loud being so polite. Perhaps due to his long life and different personas occupying one space, it wasn't that strange,

Alan stood and wobbled on unsteady feet. "Where are you from, Shandris?"

"Before Earth I lived on Acheron with my father. Before that, Doflair."

Alan fell back to the bed. "Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. It just took more out of me than I thought."

"Doflair?" asked Peri.

"It's a subjugated planet," Shannon explained. "Alan was there last year and helped free hostages."

"Someone you knew was killed," the Doctor stated.

"My sister." Shandris sniffed. "Daddy blamed him," she said, pointing at Alan. "He said I had to carry on for her."

"Chai," whispered Alan. "I convinced her that there were other ways to get what she wanted. The others in her group weren't so easy to convince and they were all killed by soldiers." He looked at Shandris. "I was with her when she died."

"Shandris, do you remember what happened to you? Why you had this placed in your head?" asked the Doctor.

"I've always been able to know what a person was feeling or thinking. Daddy said something like that would help the cause of it were stronger." She used the Doctor's hankie to wipe away more tears. "He knew someone on Acheron who could help us."

"So you moved," said Ryan. When she looked up at him with those tear-stained eyes, he wondered how anybody could do that to a child, let alone their own. "Do you remember the name of your father's friend, the man who did this?"

She hesitated, unsure if she should go that far. They were lucky they even got as much out of her as they did. It must be hard for a little girl to turn against her father. What could they say or do to make her tell them? They couldn't exactly reason with her the same way they could an adult.

Shandris looked at Shannon. Shane leaned against the wall. She still looked ready to pounce. The others were more forgiving.

/Shane, why don't you go to the lobby for a while. A drink will do you good./

/A) since when are you giving the orders around here, and B) why should I/

/Um. Look, I know you don't trust the kid after what she did to you, but you're not helping./

/Fine. I'll go to the lobby, Ryan, but don't think I'm obeying your orders./

Peri came up, took Shandris to the other bed, and sat down with her. "This thing they put in your head is dangerous alien technology. It can hurt and kill more people. We just want to find it and destroy it so no one can have it." Shandris looked at her, still unsure. "Did you like how it made you feel? What it made you do?"

"No. I felt bad, but I couldn't stop."

"We want to stop anyone else feeling that way and right now you're the only one who can help us. What do you say?"

Shandris looked at Peri and then around at everyone else, he eyes finally resting on Alan. "Reyus Morin. We lived with him in Charon, the capital."

Peri gave her a hug. "You have been a great help, Shandris."

The girl beamed under such praise.

"Let's get going," said Ryan, ready for action.

"We can take the TARDIS," the Doctor stated as they headed for the door. "We can formulate some plan of action."

"Excuse me," said Eric, "but aren't we forgetting something?" He rested his hand on Shandris' shoulder. "I don't think Shandris should have to go back there."

They all stopped. "You have a good point," agreed Alan.

"But where else can she go?" questioned Peri. "If we turn her over to whatever passes for Social Services here, Lord only knows what will happen to her."

"If she promises to behave and stay in the TARDIS, I think she can come along," said the Doctor, tweaking her nose.

/Where did, Shannon go?

/I did not order her to the lobby./

/Ryan, you had better hope that she got a powerful drink./

/Don't I know that. /

Shannon went downstairs to the hotel bar, took a corner booth and just stared at the empty seat across from her. When the barkeep wandered over to take her order, she asked for a Bushmill's.

"Bushmill's, ma'am? What kind of drink is that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot where I was." _No Bushmill's. Probably no Harps or Guinness either._ She put in a request for a pint of the local. When the drink came, she downed half of it in one go, not really tasting it, just needing the alcohol. She put it back on the table with a force that had it sloshing up the sides of the glass. Why was she letting this affect her this way? Now that she was away from the others, the shock and anger were wearing off. Yeah, Shandris had tried to strangle her, but it wasn't as if she really had any choice. No adult would probably be able to stand up against such power, so how could a little girl?

Still, until they knew for sure that it wouldn't happen again, Shannon would watch her like a hawk, looking for any sign that might betray that Shandris was not in control. She didn't want to be proven right in this respect, so she hoped the Doctor knew what he was doing. She picked up her glass and swirled the contents. She couldn't let the others know she had changed her mind regarding this. She would stay noncommittal if they asked her anything. If she acted like she was drunk, they'd leave her alone anyway. She finished off her drink, left change on the table, then headed outside and towards the TARDIS. She looked at her watch. She had been longer than she thought. She'd have to act _real_ drunk.

Once inside the TARDIS, Peri went out of her way to make sure Shandris was comfortable. She showed the girl the kitchen in case she was hungry, a bedroom should she be tired, and the library to fight off boredom. "If you're not much of a reader, the Doctor has a large collection of movies."

"Thank you, Peri. You've all be so kind, especially after what I did. I wish I could make friends with Shannon. I feel sobad."

"Don't push for it, Shandris. Shannon will probably come around on her own. I don't think she blames you for what the thing inside your head made you do. It just hurt her really bad."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

"We all know it wasn't something you decided for yourself. Don't worry, we'll take care of you. Someone will come and tell you when we're leaving."

Peri left her browsing the library stacks and headed back to the console room. The others were all standing around the console discussing what they were planning to do—including Shannon. It seemed they had arrived at a consensus because there was no heated debate. Either that or the Doctor had put his foot down.

Alan was the first to notice her return. "Is Shandris okay?"

"Oh, yeah. She's in the library. She'll be fine. What's going on here?"

"Joy."

"She's really sorry, Shannon."

"Sorry, Peri. I'm not ready to forgive or trust her."

_Yeah, I get that._

"What's going on here?"

"We've decided on a 'smash and grab' technique," said Ryan. "We go in quickly, locate Reyus Morin, get him to tell us where the stuff is, take it and go."

"And if he's not alone?"

"Armed guards, you mean? We just threaten to shoot him unless they put down their weapons."

"They won't buy that bluff," declared Shannon. "They'll know we came to get information from him and we can't very well do that if he's dead."

"And you have a better idea?"

"Better than that half-witted plan."

"Hey, it's not that bad."

"Ryan, let's face facts, thinking isn't your strong point."

"Shannon!"

"No, come on. Let's look at the facts. What has he contributed to our little venture besides turning into a dodgy looking wolf?"

"Whoa! That was a freakin' great wolf!"

"If you say so, dear."

"Enough!" shouted the Doctor. Shannon winced and massaged her temples. The Doctor's voice felt like a thunderstorm. They all fell silent. "Thank you. Now, the obvious solution as I see it is that one of you," he said with a look at the TOC, "put yourself next to him and take him away should that eventuality arise. Peri and I will position ourselves next to two others. Does that satisfy you?" They all mumbled a positive response.

"I hate to be the negative one here," commented Shannon, "but what if that thing Alan did to Shandris is only temporary? I mean, what if it regains control of her and she does something to the TARDIS?"

"Is that possible?" Peri asked.

"I didn't switch it off or anything," Alan replied. "I just had her open up to her emotions again." He faced the Doctor. "What does the Dalek expert have to say?"

"There is the possibility the device could reassert its control should she fall asleep." He moved around the console, pushing the others out of the way. "The TARDIS' telepathic circuits are attuned to Shandris' frequency. Any sign of activity from that abomination of technology, and the library doors will lock automatically."

"Doctor, isn't she frightened enough?" Ryan asked.

"Young man." He sighed. "If any subsystem of that technology activates again, Shandris will no longer be in control. She may in factshut off. Having it sealed in will do Shandris no harm."

"Good thinking," commented Ryan.

"I've been thinking on the plan," said Eric. "I think there's a way to streamline it a bit more. Doctor, I'm guessing that Dalek technology has a unique component, something not found anywhere else. If you have something that can zero in on it then we can split up; three of us to get the stuff and three to get Reyus."

"I was about to say something like that," remarked the Doctor as he headed toward the inner door. Peri strongly doubted that but stayed quiet. "Let me just check for that down the hall." He left.

Peri took advantage of his absence. "So, what's this about pirates?"

"Well first, his eighth incarnation isn't like that," Alan said.

"He waswill be a fox," Shannon said.

"Really? Let me guess. I wasn't with him."

"No, you weren't."

"Figures. I get stuck with the frog."

Ryan and Eric laughed and clapped each other on the shoulder.

"Don't let it get you down, Peri. I'm stuck with two frogs."

"Hey!"

"Gentlemen, if you'd like Shannon not to refer to you as frogs, you might think twice before answering so quickly to the description." Alan smiled.


	5. Part 5

Eric, Ryan, and Peri appeared in a dark storage room. Ryan pulled out a pencil-thin torch and shined it about, revealing metal shelves along the walls and a few standing in the middle of the floor. "So, which is it?" asked Eric.

"The one that looks unique," Ryan whispered sarcastically.

"C'mon, tell me, can you tell the difference between all this stuff?"

"Hey, boys!" Peri hissed. "Shine that light over here."

Ryan did as requested and Eric could see the gadget the Doctor had given her blinking green. The pile of metal Peri had aimed it at was indistinguishable from all the other bits of machinery on the shelves. "That didn't take long. Let's load up the bags."

Peri pocketed the device and began to load up her bag, piece by piece. Eric grabbed a handful at a time and dumped them in the bag while Ryan put his open bag against the edge of the table and just shoved them in by the armful.

"OK, looks good. Peri, could you check and make sure we didn't miss anything?" Eric asked.

Peri used the scanner on the other shelves in the off chance that something was misplaced. "All clear."

"OK, Ryan, tell them we're clear and will meet them at the TARDIS."

When Ryan was done, the each grabbed their bags and Eric and Peri put a hand on Ryan's shoulders and they were gone.

Alan and Shannon materialized in Reyus Morin's office, guns at the ready and the Doctor in-between them. The office was well appointed. The wood-paneled walls were covered with reproductions of Old Masters and two black leather chairs faced a large oak (or what passed for oak here) desk. All in all, it was not what Alan expected. The man behind the desk, however, was more like what he had envisioned. He looked to be in his early fifties with scruffy, graying hair. His dark eyes were bloodshot and he sported at least two days' stubble. His suit, once fresh and crisp linen, now looked wrinkled and worn as if he were trying desperately to cling to a once prosperous and respectable life.

The minute he saw his visitors, he froze like a deer in the headlights; a dead giveaway that he had done something wrong and knew it. He quickly recovered and stood to welcome them. "Ah, the celebrated Temporal Observer Corps. I'm honored. Please, sit down, and I see that you brought a clown for the party."

"This isn't a social call," said Alan. "We've heard some interesting things about you, Mr. Morin, and we're here to check up on them."

"All business conducted out of this warehouse is legal and above board."

"We know that there is illegal contraband in this building," stated Shannon. "Anything taken from a protected planet has to be declared before it can be sold or exhibited. We could probably get you for receiving stolen goods at least."

"At least?" echoed Reyus.

/Alan, Shane, we found the stuff. See you back at the TARDIS./ Ryan's message came in good time. Now they wouldn't have to pussyfoot around.

"We could always add performing surgery without a license or acts of terrorism against the Alliance," inserted the Doctor. "Though, in my opinion, your most heinous crime was using an innocent child to do your work for you."

"For a clown, you're not very funny."

"For a reptile, you're not very swift."

"So, if you just tell us where that technology came from, we'll see what we can do for you," finished Alan. Morin's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Now I don't think it's that hard a choice."

He heard footsteps coming up the metal stairs leading from the warehouse floor and motioned Shannon to check the door. She positioned herself flat against the wall to the side of the door where she wouldn't be noticed immediately. Alan positioned himself between the two other men and the door. If whoever came up those stairs was trigger happy, he couldn't risk the Doctor or Morin. He trained his gun on the door. It slid open to reveal a thin man possibly in his late forties with his brown hair cut in a mock Military style. He was dressed in a pair of well-worn coveralls.

"Reyus, word has come through that Shandris failed" He stopped when he saw Alan, his grey eyes full of anger and accusation. "You!"

It was those eyes that gave him away as they were so like his daughters' eyes. Alan couldn't help it; he said what was on his mind. "After losing one daughter, how could you risk the other?"

"And you were there both times! You are to blame!"

"What? I saved Shandris' life! And if Chai had listened to me from the beginning, that whole incident would have ended differently!"

"She shouldn't have listened to you at all! Doflair would be free now!" He rushed Alan.

Shannon came up behind him and knocked him unconscious with the butt of her gun. She shrugged. "He was starting to bug me."

"Tie him up and gag him. That should buy us some time."

"Shouldn't we bring him too?"

"I don't want to risk having him near Shandris right now. Who knows how she'll react to seeing him."

"You mean she might strangle him instead of me."

"You have to let that go, Shannon."

"I was near death, Doctor. I was on the ferryboat and halfway across the river. I owe Peri my life."

"That's unsurprising. She's saved my misbegotten life and my soul too many times for me to count." The Doctor raised a finger. "You never, ever tell her that."

"Of course not, Doctor." She smiled.

"I guess you'll be taking a trip." Alan yanked some cords from the blinds and tossed them to her. He then walked to the Doctor and Morin.

"This is kidnapping!"

"No, we wouldn't stoop to that. You are merely 'helping with inquiries'." The Doctor helped Shannon chuck Shandris' father in the closet. "You wouldn't think he'd be this heavy to look at him," he grunted.

"I don't have to go with you! You're not police!"

"No, _we're_ not," said Shannon as she straightened up. "The Doctor is a licensed Investigator, so who are we to argue?"

"No Investigator would dress like that," scoffed Morin. "He'd stick out like a sore thumb."

"Go on, Doctor, show him your license. If he believes you, we won't have to knock him out too."

The Doctor fumbled through his many pockets. "Since everyone knows what an Investigator wears, wouldn't it make more sense to dress like everyone else?"

/Like anyone else would be caught dead in that outfit./

Alan tried to hide his smile as the Doctor looked at him, suspiciously. "It is bad manners to talk about someone behind their back."

"I didn't say a word."

The Doctor finally found his license and showed it to Morin. "If you think he's in a foul mood now, imagine what he'd be like if he has to carry you."

"All right, all right. I'll go with you."

"I knew you'd see it our way."

Shandris finished reading the book of fairy tales and yawned. She wondered what time it was. She was hoping the others would have returned by the time she had finished. She snuggled deeper into the chair, shut her eyes, and wished this dream would never end. She was with people who cared for her and free of that thing in her head.

Shandris opened her eyes and found herself in the console room. Her hands hovering over the controls. She didn't remember leaving the library. The last thing she remembered was the movie flickering before her eyes. A movie about a pig and a spider. Then, nothing. It was alive. It had brought her to the console room. Console Room. Where did she hear that word? The Doctor? Peri? No. It knew the Doctor's ship.

"No! I won't hurt them anymore!" She backed away from the console until she bumped into the cool TARDIS wall. She sank to the floor, pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapped her arms about her legs and began to rock back and forth.

"Shandris? Can you hear me, sweetheart? It's Peri."

Shandris blinked slowly a few times then Peri's face came into focus. She reached out to touch the woman's face. Peri was really there. She threw herself into Peri's arms. "Please, don't leave me alone again!"

Grinning, Shannon pushed Morin towards the inner door of the TARDIS, enjoying every minute. He stopped short and Shannon saw his gaze rest on Shandris sitting on the floor by Peri, Eric, and Ryan. "Your plan didn't go quite the way you wanted, did it? Just look at her; she's terrified of you but she was still willing to tell us where you were. She just wants a normal life, something you and her father stole from her. I don't think a jury would have a hard time convicting."

Morin pulled his eyes from Shandris and looked at Shannon. "You didn't say anything about a trial."

"It's not really up to me... I'd sooner just shoot you."

_Yow. I've never seen Shane so bloodthirsty._

/I know. Shandris really did a number on her./

/Dude, if I wanted you to read that I would have sent it to you./

/Then don't think so loudly./

/You think Shannon heard/

/Nah. Shane's still pushing off a hangover. Take a peek. I bet everything's blurry.../

/That's a small relief./

Following the Doctor's directions, she escorted him to the room that would act as his cell during his time on the TARDIS. She retraced her steps and found the others still in the console room. "Well, he's locked up. Who gets to be the one to question him?"

"For what he's done to Shandris, I'd like to do more than question him," declared Eric.

"You'll have to stand in line. I get first crack at him."

The Doctor put a restraining hand on Alan's shoulder. "There will no cracking of the witness. I will, however, take great pleasure out of breaking him."

"In your capacity of Investigator, of course," said Peri.

"Of course." He straightened his jacket. "I'll see if I can get him to remove that as soon as possible. We don't need a repeat of what happened." He left to see to Morin.

"What's he talking about? What happened?"

"The implant is still active. It almost drove her to work the TARDIS controls. What its intentions were is anybody's guess."

"Oh, I can guess. The Dalek time tunnel technology is functional but hardly deft. They would love to get their greedy little protuberances on Gallifreyan technology. Of course, she's more than that. What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a work of art." The Doctor smiled and patted the console. "This is the finest ship a Time Lord ever could have. Type Forty craftsmanship. I should know since I rebuilt her piece by piece. You might say that I re-invented her. Think of her as my _Mona Lisa_."

Peri let her jaw drop.

"Right. _Mona Lisa. _Are you all right, now Shandris?"

"I'm okay."

"You're tired. Let's get you to bed."

"I'm scared to sleep."

Eric looked at Peri. "I'm sure the Doctor has something to help with that."

The American nodded. "Sure, I'll go track it down."

Shandris swayed a little on her feet and Ryan picked her up. "C'mon, love."

Shannon followed Ryan. /I'm right behind you./

/Why's that/

/In case they switch her on again, I'll switch her off...temporarily./

/Shane, you've got to let this go./

/I'm doing my active best./

/That's what frightens me. /

The Doctor walked into the "cell", closing the door behind him. Morin stood nervously as if awaiting final judgment. Without saying a word, the Doctor motioned him to resume his seat. The Doctor pulled up a chair and sat directly across from the "prisoner". Guilt and nerves were already taking a toll.

"We have all the technology that was in your warehouse. Quite an amount too. Now, you must have known what it was in order for you to implant it in that young child. And in knowing that, you must have known what created it." He stared at Morin, trying to read his face.

"I don't know who made it. Yes, I know where it came from and I know what it does, but I swear I don't know who made it."

"Let me tell you then: the Daleks." He saw the fear cross his face. "Since you know of the Daleks, you know their main goal—other than domination of the universe—is to wipe out humanity. And you helped them with that when you put alien technology in that poor girl's head. It suppressed all her emotions. We thought we had fixed that problem, but it is still active. If we don't remove it soon, she will either go mad or die. That would make you a murderer. Not something a doctor wants."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not a doctor, I work in shipping."

The Doctor knew he was onto something and continued. "But you were. You became a doctor to help people and save lives. What you've done goes against all your ideals. I know you wanted to help the people of Doflair, but using Dalek leftovers?"

"There were journals and manuals describing how they worked on the human brain. I followed procedure."

"Did you do any simulations, experiments, using this technology? These pieces have been sitting around for decades. Anything could have happened."

"We couldn't wait any longer. Arcto said that we had to act on his plan as soon as possible. I did the operation and then we began conditioning her."

"Arcto being the man we left in your closet."

Morin nodded. "And her father."

"What was he paying you to abandon your morals?"

"It wasn't for money. I'm from Doflair too. I was away at school when everything happened and I couldn't go back. I've done what I could to help the cause. When Arcto approached me, I couldn't say no."

"Can you remove it?"

"Not without the risk of permanent brain damage."

_I might know someone who can do that. Now let's see if I have him softened up enough to tell me where he found it._ "Was it one of your pilots that located the technology or was it through another source that you learned about it?"

"There's a big black market out there for Dalek items in any way, shape, or form. There were rumors flying about that this place used to be a Dalek outpost so I went with my most-trusted crew and we collected the technology."

"Did you get everything?"

"The site was expansive. As it is a protected and monitored planet, we only had a limited window before the area was scanned again."

The Doctor leaned forward, his face inches away from Morin's. "You _must_ give me the coordinates to this planet. We have to destroy all of it before someone less scrupulous than yourself finds it."

C'mon, you guys must've heard something!" The others merely shrugged. "A protected planet that was once under Dalek control?"

"Why would they be aware of something you're not?" Peri asked him.

"Eric here was once a mercenary equally feared and respected. Ryan has had a number of shady pasts, most of them having do to with arms dealing. I'm the good one"

"And they're now considered among the Alliance's most upright citizens?"

"You know the old saying 'It takes a thief to catch a thief'? Well, it works for almost any profession. I was hoping they would have heard something in their past dealings."

"It's not like it's Atlantis or El Dorado," said Ryan.

"I have heard that there are those who would pay a ton for any Dalek relic. I could check some contacts…"

"That won't be necessary." The Doctor strode into the room and headed directly to the console, pushing everyone else out of the way.

"Do you know where we're going?" Peri asked as he began to punch a number of buttons on the panels in front of him.

"No, Peri, I'm just setting random coordinates. Use your head."

Shannon could tell there was no malice in the Doctor's comment. It seemed to be more of a soft chiding, a reminder to think before speaking. She could even see her foxy Doctor speaking in such away. Oooo. And that was only with one drink.

"Eric, you should relieve Alan."

"Feeling a little more charitable toward, Shandris. Hmmmn?"

"A little Doctor, but not as much as you might hope."

"A little goes a long way. Especially when referring to kindness."

The column in the center console shuddered to a stop. "Looks like we've arrived," commented Eric.

"Don't have too much fun, now," said Ryan before he headed into the inner recesses of the TARDIS.

The Doctor switched on the scanner to show nothing—or a dark something. Alan peered closer to attempt to discern shape from shadow. "Care to shed a little light, Doctor?"

"Your fondness for cats has gone to your head, Doctor." Peri smiled. "Or do you have some Time Lord super-power that allows you to see in the dark?"

"Oh, very droll, Peri. Ten out of ten." The Doctor flipped a switch and a beam of light shot down the tunnel, disappearing in the distance.

"I don't mind a little mystery, but with the Daleks involved, I do like to know where I stand."

"It looks like we're standing in a corridor, not a tunnel," said Eric. "It's all metal and the doors are place at specific intervals."

"Just the right size for a Dalek. Peri, get some torches from the cupboard. I'll go get Morin."

"We're taking him along?"

"Peri, he knows where he got the technology. Otherwise, we'd be wandering through identical corridors until we get horribly lost."

"Like that's never happened before," muttered Peri on her way to the closet.

Shannon entered the console room and looked at the scanner. "Ryan said we had landed. So, that's where we are; a dingy underground corridor. Looks really appealing."

"I've seen better," remarked Eric.

"And I've seen worse." The Doctor switched off the scanner.

"Sure you don't want an escort with Morin?" asked Alan. "One of us will go with you."

"No, I think I can handle him myself." He turned to Shannon. "How is Shandris?"

"Still sleeping peacefully as peacefully as a little would-be murderer can. Ryan shouldn't have a problem."

Peri tested the torches and shone one in the Doctor's eyes. "That one works." She switched it off.

"Was that quite necessary?" asked the Doctor, blinking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would hit you in the face."

From the look on Peri's face, Alan knew it was just the opposite. "OK, we'll be here waiting for you, Doctor."

After the Doctor left, Alan checked his ammunition. Everything was in order. There had been no need for it so far, but knowing his luck, there was still time. He looked over to see Shannon and Eric doing the same.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Peri asked. "It's abandoned after all."

"We've studied the Daleks as part of our Military training," said Eric. "They've been known to booby trap places they left to keep others from getting their hands on their technology."

"If that's the case, how did Morin get it? He would have said if it was booby trapped."

"Not if he didn't go where they were," put in Shannon. "This place is probably riddled with corridors and tunnels."

"We'll keep an eye on him anyway. I'll take point. Shannon, you stay with Morin. Eric, you take the rear."

"But the Doctor"

"Likes to lead, I know. I'll just try to keep a few steps ahead of him."

The Doctor returned with Morin. "Everyone ready?" He switched the lever that operated the main TARDIS doors. "Let's explore."

Alan made a point of getting to the door before the Doctor, and stepped out cautiously, gun at the ready. The Doctor followed as if he were strolling in the park. Alan didn't care as long as his team did their job. "Where to, Morin?"

Morin turned in a slow circle, getting his bearings. "This way," he said, pointing down the lit hallway.

After following Morin's directions for almost half an hour, Alan felt horribly lost. /You were right about the corridors, Shane. I don't believe he can know where he's going in all this after only one visit./

/The glimpses I've been getting of his face make me believe he has something planned./

/OK, try to let Eric know without letting Morin know we're onto him./

/What of the Doctor and Peri/

/Kinda hard when he's right here./

They stopped when the hall divided. "I can't remember which way."

"You came all this way on memory. Why have you forgotten now?"

"I lost count of the turns, OK?"

"I, on the other hand, kept track, and if we follow the pattern, we go left." The Doctor moved ahead of Alan.

The light from Peri's torch barely penetrated the darkness. The three of them walked forward slowly. Alan felt a change in the floor as it became more uneven and gritty. He also could sense a change in the acoustics as if the room was widening somehow. "Doctor, we had better wait until we get a stronger light."

"Nonsense. These torches are just fine. There's nothing to wor--" His sentence was cut off by a fading yell.

Alan, too close to stop in time, felt the floor disappear from beneath him as he fell into a gaping pit. The next thing he knew, a light was shining in his face. "Pupils are responding normally," came the Doctor's voice.

Alan pushed the light away. "I'm sure there are better places to point that thing than my face."

"When you fell, you whacked your head," Peri told him. "You were out for something like twenty minutes."

Alan jumped to his feet, his headache forgotten over his concern for his friends. /Shane/ There was no response but he could tell she was conscious. They had to move. Twenty minutes was too long. "Grab hold." The Doctor and Peri each took a hold of an arm and he zeroed in on Shannon's machine.

They found her lying on the ground, just coming to. "Alan, you're ok." She sat up slowly.

"Nothing that a bottle of aspirin won't cure. What about you? What happened?"

"I heard you fall and came running up. Morin was waiting and conked me out with a rock or something—I couldn't really see. He must've forced Eric to take him to the TARDIS."

"Then that's where we're going." Alan helped Shannon stand.

"But why would they head back to the TARDIS? Why not just go to Acheron?"

"Peri, the whole point of this excursion was to prevent anyone from using existing Dalek technology."

"So?"

"So where is the Dalek technology?" the Doctor prompted.

"In the TARDIS along with Shandris."


	6. Finale

Ryan sat in the chair vacated by Shannon and tried to get comfortable. He wished he could be out indulging in a little action but he knew Alan felt he was best for the job. If only he had something to do. He should have stopped at the TARDIS library first to pick up something first. He didn't want to leave in case Shandris woke up and found herself alone. He knew first hand how tough abandonment issues were.

Over on the desk he saw a few pages written in a very simple print. Curious and bored, he reached over and picked them up. He smiled as he realized how Shannon kept herself busy. He settled in for his watch.

A pounding on the TARDIS pulled him out of his doze. _Great. What trouble have we gotten into now?_ He walked to the console room and used the switch to open the doors. Eric came in followed closely by Morin—who had a gun to him. "Eric, how nice. You brought company."

"Close the doors!" commanded Morin. "Then I want you to take me to the technology you stole from me."

"The Doctor put them somewhere," Eric said. "We have to wait for him."

"Where exactly is he?"

"He led us right into a trap," Eric said with a nod at Morin. "The Doctor, Alan, and Peri fell into some deep pit. He then knocked out Shannon, grabbed my gun and forced me to come here."

"Enough!" Ryan could see Morin twist Eric's arm, the one twisted behind his back. "I want that technology!"

Eric's eyes looked past him and Ryan turned to see Shandris enter the room, wiping her tired eyes. "Shandris, why don't you go back to your room? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's going on? Dr. Reyus, why do you have a gun to Eric?"

"I'm here to help you, Shandris. These people have weakened you. We can go back to your father and continue to work for a free Doflair."

"I don't want to go back."

"But what of all those who died for the cause? What of Chai? Do you want her death to be for nothing?"

"If I continue to go on the way you want me to, Chai's death would be in vain. She wanted things to be normal. I've found her journals and letters. She wanted the people of Doflair to live a free life how they wanted. If you put more of these things into other people, they never will be free."

"Well said." Ryan would have clapped under other circumstances.

Morin pushed Eric aside and headed towards Shandris. "How dare you speak to me like that? I saved you—and your father! If not for me, he would have been executed for treason!"

"Stop! Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" Shandris closed her eyes and balled her fists at her sides. Morin stopped in his tracks and his face went slack.

_Dammit! She's doing a number on him._ "Shandris, stop what you're doing. We need him to testify. He needs to stand trial."

Eric went to her side. "Shandris, I know he hurt you, but we need others to learn what he's done."

Shandris opened her eyes and stared, horrified, as Ryan caught Morin's body as it fell to the ground. "What have I done?"

"You were being threatened and lashed out in self-defense." Eric took her in a hug. "It'll be OK."

At that moment, Alan arrived with Shannon, the Doctor, and Peri. "You guys all right?"

"Yeah, thanks to Shandris. She worked a little magic on him and now he's an extra for _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_."

The Doctor knelt beside Morin and checked his pulse. "He's stable. I think he's just in a coma. We won't know the full effects until he wakes—if he wakes."

"I didn't mean to... I... Please, help me."

"I can only offer you my best, Shandris, but my best is risky. What I'm going to ask you now, should not be considered lightly. Do you accept the risk?"

"I'll do anything to make this thing dead."

"Very well then. I'll set the co-ordinates."

"What do we do with Morin?" asked Eric. "You must have something that passes for a sick bay here."

"Ah, yes. We had better get him down there and hooked up to some monitors. I only wish I remember where I left that wheelchair." The Doctor looked at Eric. "Why don't you take his legs. I'll take his head and shoulders. They lifted the dead weight of the unconscious Morin and struggled with him towards the door.

Ryan and Alan stepped out of the way. "You have it under control?" Ryan called as they walked away down the hall. "OK, we'll just wait here then!" He then turned to the others. "Anyone got a deck of cards?"

Eric followed the Doctor's directions and the soon stopped at an open door. The room looked like the majority of others he had seen along the way: white and sparse. As he walked in, he noticed the instruments recessed into the wall by the bed.

They placed Morin on the bed and the Doctor immediately hooked him up to the machinery. "That should keep him stable. Thankfully, he's able to breathe on his own."

As they walked back to the console room, Eric felt he needed confirmation on what they had done. "So, once we take Shandris to Karn, this'll be over?"

"Well, it's obvious that Morin can't do anything right now. Perhaps you can notify the proper authorities about her father when you get back and hopefully stop him from doing something rash and foolhardy."

"And the Daleks themselves?"

The Doctor smiled knowingly. "I don't think they'll bother the Earth for, oh, another two or three hundred years."

They entered the console room and saw the others on the floor playing cards. "Who's winning?"

Shandris looked up at them and gave a genuine smile. "I've won the last three games!"

"Yeah," said Ryan. "Who'd've thought she'd be a natural?"

After setting the coordinates for Karn, the Doctor gave them a history lesson. "The Sisterhood is a group of women who have dedicated their lives to guarding the Sacred Flame which, in turn, produces the Elixir of Life."

"That certainly sounds…mystical," said Ryan.

"Mystical! Mystical! Young man, I do not know why you persist in adding extra forces to the universe when it has all the fascinating, myriad forces it needs!"

"Look all I said was"

"And you wish you hadn't, isn't that right, Ryan?"

He looked at Shane.

"Yes. I mispoke."

"Mispake."

/Gods, I'll be happy when this guy regenerates/

"Mispake, Doctor."

"Good. Now where was I? The Elixir is simply brought about by the condensation of certain gases"

"Does how it's created pertain to this plot?" interrupted Alan.

"Not to this part of the story, no." He continued. "Each member of the Sisterhood has great mental powers—some stronger than others. When they combine their powers, they can teleport people or even force ships to crash."

"Are you sure we should leave Shandris with them?" questioned Peri. "That doesn't sound like a very nurturing environment to me."

"They were charged with guarding the Flame and, at the time I last saw them, it was in danger of going out. If that happened, there would be no more Elixir."

"So what does this Elixir do?" Shannon leaned forward in her seat.

"The Elixir has regenerative properties. The sisters periodically take ritual sips from the cup. Maren, the High Priestess, told me she had been guarding the Flame for centuries."

"It prolongs life by regenerating dying tissue," stated Alan. He looked at the Doctor. "So it's highly likely that there will be sisters here that remember you from before."

"I might have to convince them it's me. After all, it was a couple of regenerations ago."

"Hey, I thought you said that the Flame was dying when you were here before and that there wouldn't be any more Elixir," put in Ryan.

"As I said before, the Flame and Elixir are both brought about by gases rising from deep within Karn itself. I merely cleared the rubble that blocked them."

"Thus ensuring that the Sisterhood could continue," commented Eric. "Well done."

"The Elixir has also helped a number of Time Lords during difficult regenerations. That's why they thought I was there: to steal it for the High Council."

The TARDIS gave a slight shudder to announce their arrival. "Thus endeth the lesson," said the Doctor. He then looked straight at her. "Are you ready, Shandris?"

She nodded, afraid her voice would break if she spoke.

"All right, then." The Doctor led the way back to the console room. "Peri, if you would?"

Peri used the lever to open the main TARDIS doors.

"What of Morin?" asked Shannon.

"He's out of it, Shane," Eric told her. "I doubt he'll be coming 'round any time soon."

They all exited the TARDIS and Shandris found herself between Alan and Ryan as they stood on a rocky ledge. The area matched what the Doctor had described: isolated and rocky. There were a few bits of scrub peeking out from between the rocks and a few sported brilliantly colored flowers.

"Hm, I thought we landed a little closer than this," the Doctor mumbled. "I guess we'll have to walk it." He looked up at the sky. "At least it's not raining. Last time there was a terrible storm."

Shandris then felt hands lift her up and place her on Alan's shoulders. "Now, just sit there, lean a bit more forward, OK, that's it." She looked down from her new height and saw Ryan standing back. "Comfy?"

She smiled down at him. "This is wonderful! What's it called?"

"Riding piggyback," replied Alan, and he took a light hold of her legs. "If you feel yourself slipping, tell me."

"OK."

"Hey, Doctor, what's that?" asked Shannon.

In the distance was the crumbling wreck of what must have once been a large mansion. "It looks like something out of a Hammer Horror."

The Doctor walked over beside her. "You wouldn't be far off. I can't believe it's still standing." His thoughts and memories seemed to travel back to his last visit.

"So?" Peri prodded.

"Hm? Oh, well, it all started with a megalomaniac named Morbius…"

Shandris enjoyed her "ride" and was upset when they arrived at the temple. It was a large stone building that almost looked like a castle including the large front doors with huge metal fixtures. She saw the Doctor yank on the bell-pull and only short moments later it opened slowly and a young woman in saffron robes greeted them silently. She bowed her head and motioned for them to enter.

If Shandris had been alone, she would have been scared to death as the walked the stone corridor lit only by torches in the wall sconces. It was like how she had pictured the castles from the fairy tales in the book Shannon had showed her.

Two more doors awaited them and she knew this was where the rest of the Sisterhood were waiting for their arrival. The doors opened slowly and she could feel all their eyes on her. Seeming to realize the solemnity of the occasion, Alan knelt, allowing her to slide down his back and onto the floor. She then stood between the brothers and slipped her hand into Alan's. This was where the Doctor wanted to leave her? It seemed so cold, none of them were smiling. She tightened her hold on Alan and he gave her a comforting squeeze. She then knew that they wouldn't leave her here if they felt it was wrong.

The Doctor walked forward to the older woman sitting on the throne on the dais. Her face was lined with age, but could she really have lived for centuries? He then bowed which was not something she would have associated with him.

"What can we do for you, Time Lord?" she asked in a soft voice. "It has been some time since one of your kind has visited."

The Doctor straightened, peering at the face. "Ohica? I should have realized you would still be here."

She beckoned him closer. "If you are indeed who I believe you to be, how did you restore the Sacred Flame?"

"A firecracker."

A smiled cracked Ohica's lined face. "Why have you returned to Karn, Doctor?"

"This young girl has been infected with Dalek technology. It's enmeshed within her brain. Your mental powers once teleported the TARDIS to your place of worship."

"The answer is yes, Doctor. We can remove the technology from the child's brain, and yes, we an share the elixir of life to heal the damage that has already been done." Ohica smiled. "Never do you ask anything for yourself, Doctor, and so we are only to ready to grant such requests. But you child, I sense you have nowhere to go."

"No. I don't."

"Sisters are never alone." She smiled. "Come, and let us discuss your new life."

So what now, Doctor?"

"We continue what we were doing, Peri." He looked at the members of the TOC. "I guess that means we should take you back to Elysion."

"Probably would be a good thing," said Ryan. "We'll need to make a report. Make sure everyone realizes that there is no threat."

"Yes, if there's one thing this universe doesn't need, it's another war."

"Speaking of which, we'd better get Morin to a hospital, preferably one with a decent neurological department," commented Eric.

"Instead of searching all over for one that fits the bill, why don't we just take him to the one on Elysion as well?" said Peri. "When you give your report, you can tell your superiors that he was the one behind it."

"True," put in Shannon. "It would be a nice touch of irony as well, him being treated at the same hospital as the bombing victims."

"I guess that's that, then," said the Doctor as he unlocked the TARDIS. "All aboard."

Once inside, the Doctor set the coordinates for Elysion. Once the rotor began its slow rise and fall, everyone went their own way to relax. Peri made her way to the conservatory where she was surrounded by all types of wondrous flora. She took a deep breath, loving the scent of damp earth mingled with that of the flowers. It always seemed to put her at peace. Maybe that was why she took up botany. She pulled out her sketchpad that she kept in a cabinet should the mood strike her. She wandered about, trying to find a bloom that she hadn't done before. There, a brilliant vermilion bud on the verge of opening. She settled down and just as she set charcoal to paper, the TARDIS gave a great lurch, causing her to fall on her side. "Damn!" She stood and rushed to the console room as fast as she could as the TARDIS continued to pitch and shudder like a ship tossing on a violent sea.

She arrived just after Alan. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I-I'm not exactly sure," answered the Doctor as he rushed about the console gathering readings and pushing buttons.

"Give us an idea then," said Peri. "You must have an idea!"

The others staggered into the room in time to hear the Doctor's theory. "I think we're being forced down, out of the vortex."

"Who the hell can do that?" questioned Shannon. "I thought the TARDIS was practically indestructible."

"Emphasis on practically," muttered Ryan.

"Would somebody swat that gnat near my ear while I attempt to do something useful and extricate the TARDIS from thisthis death-grip."

"Ouch! Shane, he was joking."

"You've had that coming a long time."

The TARDIS stabilized and materialized. "Any idea where we are?" asked Eric.

"No, the readings aren't consistent. The last time this happened"

"What? This happened before and you said you didn't know what was going on!"

"Alan, take it easy, let him explain," said Shannon.

"Well, it wasn't exactly like this, just similar. Usually it's caused by two ships—for lack of a better word—trying to materialize in the exact same space and time. We had gotten caught in the middle of a time corridor and had to travel to the beginning in order to break free."

"And this time?"

"I don't think it was because of anything I did." He flicked the lever that opened the outer doors.

"What are you doing?" asked Peri. "You don't know what could be waiting out there."

"I know. I have to find out."

"You're not going out there alone and unarmed." Alan patted his holster and moved to go with him.

Following their commanding officer and friend, the other members of the TOC also moved towards the door.

"And don't think I'm going to stay behind." Peri stared at him defiantly.

"Let's just stick together." The Doctor led the way out of the TARDIS.

Just as they were about 200 yards from the TARDIS, Peri heard something that made her skin crawl.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, DOCTOR!"

Trundling out from behind the rocks were four Daleks. Somehow, she should have known that they would make an appearance since their technology was involved.

"I wasn't planning on moving. Though I should warn you, things have changed since you last saw me. I am no longer the prodigal son, but the President of Gallifrey, and should you exterminate me now, you would have the full might of the Time Lords hunting you down." He smiled like a well-fed cat. "Now you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"YOUR CHANGE IN STATUS IS KNOWN TO THE DALEKS, DOCTOR. WE MEAN YOUWE MEAN YOUNOHARM."

"There now. Was that difficult?"

"WE WANT THE YOUNG HUMAN. SHE IS DALEK PROPERTY."

"Ah, because she's a hybrid of human and your technology. Is that how you see it?"

"WE HAVE THE RIGHT"

"Oh, I agree, but I'm afraid that you are out of luck. She can't come with you. Your technology drove her mad. She tried to strangle Shannon, and my companion struck her on the skull."

Dalek probes telescoped out of their suction-cup appendages. They pointed them at Shannon and the Doctor.

"THE DOCTOR TELLS THE TRUTH. SKIN TEMPERATURE AND HEARTS BEAT RATE CONSISTENT WITH NORMAL TIME LORD PHYSIOLOGY."

"SKIN BRUISING DETECTED ON HUMAN FEMALE. TRUTH CORROBORATED."

"WHERE IS THE BODY? WE WILL REMOVE THE DALEK TECHNOLOGY."

"Can't help you there either. The body isn't here, and your technology no longer functions properly. That happens when the builders happen to be genocidal maniacs."

"THE DOCTOR SPEAKS THE TRUTH. INSULT TO THE DALEKS NOTED. YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS INSULT, DOCTOR."

"But not today?"

"AGREED. SITUATION IS NOW SATISFACTORY TO THE DALEK EMPIRE."

"WE WILL LEAVE."

"Cheery-bye!" The Doctor waved to the retreating Daleks. Peri noticed that they didn't once turn their backs to him. They watched the Dalek ship rise from the ground and jet through the air. Soon, they saw it not at all.

"You have stones, Doctor."

"Oh, outwitting parochial pepper-pots is a trifle. Anybody for tea?" He unlocked the TARDIS and ushered them inside.

So, those were Daleks." Alan was surprised at the actual appearance of the aliens. They looked almost comical yet it knew they had been, and, according to the Doctor, would be the most ruthless creatures in the known universe. It also appeared that the Doctor was their worst nightmare, their sworn enemy, yet he handled them like they were bullies in a playground. As Peri had commented, the Doctor certainly had _cajones_

"Yes, that was the Daleks. Only a small retrieval team, of course. Not nearly as menacing as a full-blown military contingent." The Doctor checked to coordinates to make sure they were still reading for Elysion.

"I found them plenty menacing, thank you very much," remarked Peri.

"So Shandris is safe now?" asked Shannon. "Those…things won't bother her anymore?"

"No. Even if they found out where she was, the moment they attempt to approach Karn, the Sisterhood would be aware of it and crash the ship. I don't think we need to worry about the Daleks anymore…for now."

"That's a relief, not having to be looking over our shoulders waiting for them to show up." Ryan stretched. "God, just think, after all this, we have to go on another mission. Why is it our holidays never seem to be relaxing?"

"OK, so we know Morin has received a bit of poetic justice, kinda like Frankenstein being destroyed by the Monster. But what about her father?" asked Eric. "We ought to try and bring him back or something."

"Why don't we just go back to the warehouse and get him?" volunteered Peri.

"He won't be there," said Alan. "Now that we know of it, he'll be as far away as he can. He'll probably find some other outpost from where he can direct the Doflair fight for freedom."

They returned to Elysion, the TARDIS materializing just outside the ER. They rushed Morin inside on the gurney. Needless to say, the team handling the incoming patients was a little overwhelmed at seeing four members of the TOC as well as two known Investigators.

Alan was singled out as the one to answer all the required questions. "What happened to him?" asked the examining physician.

"A psychic attack," Alan replied. "She _really_ didn't like him."

"I'm not getting any response," the doctor continued after examining his pupils. "How long has he been like this?"

Alan shrugged. "I'm not sure, but definitely no more than two hours." He looked at the others for confirmation and received nods of affirmation.

"You should have gotten him here right away."

"Believe me, doctor, we were kinda busy. We hooked him up to all the proper equipment and came here as soon as we could."

"I understand, Colonel, but I may have been able to do something."

"I don't think time would have made any difference," put in the Doctor. "I believe it was a very thorough job."

"I believe we have a bed for him for a few days. After that a special home will be needed."

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Alan then pulled the doctor off to the side away from the nurses. "I plan to say something to hospital security, but you need to know as well. He's the one responsible for the bombing."

The doctor looked over his shoulder at the virtual vegetable, trying to reconcile what he saw to what he was being told. "So he did it?"

"Not exactly, no, but he made it happen."

"So odds are he'll be moved to an Alliance facility."

"Most probably."

"I'll try to keep it mum, Colonel, and I'll put on his chart that he needs to be checked frequently."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll leave it in your hands."

Outside the TARDIS, Eric volunteered to go notify Security. "Goodbye, Doctor, Peri. It was…interesting meeting you."

"You as well, Eric," said the Doctor.

Peri waved goodbye as he walked down the hall.

"Well, that's that—again," said Ryan. "We saved the damsel in distress, and caught the bad guy. Not bad for a couple days' work."

"We didn't destroy the Dalek technology and her father is still out there."

Ryan looked at his brother. "I don't know why everyone thinks you're the positive one. Concentrate on what we _did_ do."

"He's right. If it hadn't been for us, Shandris would be insane—a tool of the Daleks—and Morin would be creating an army of them," added Shannon.

"Not everything can be sewn up as neatly as a Christie novel," remarked Peri. "Considering the time constraints, I think we did great."

Alan had no idea why he felt this way. Yes, they had done well, but there was something nagging him, as if they could have done more. He didn't want to hear what he already knew, so he only agreed with them. He took a covert glance at the Time Lord in front of him. He could see some of the first Doctor he had met—_I wonder which one he was?—_but very little of the last one, Number Eight. Lord only knew where they would meet again, and which one it would be.

"Doctor, look. I got on your nerves, and I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry. I can't say that I'm going to miss you though," Ryan said.

"That is the first intelligent thing you've said since we've met. Good-bye, Ryan. "

"Bye, Peri. You know, if you want to leave this guy behind, we could always use another member."

Peri laughed at his attempt. "I don't think you want two 1980s girls on your hands, but thanks for the offer."

"Couldn't hurt to try."

"You and I could keep them in line, though," Shannon said. "And it would be fun to have someone with the same cultural reference points. Hey, if you're feeling homesick and the Doctor is having 'trouble' with the directional…thingy, maybe we can go for a little shopping excursion circa 1987."

"Yeah, that would be fun, if we could ever figure out how to get in touch with you."

"Thank you for the offer, Shane, but I believe I can manage to get her home," stated the Doctor, somewhat affronted by Shannon's comment.

Peri rolled her eyes but only Alan could see. He smiled. "Is there something amusing about that, Colonel?"

"Oh, not at all, Doctor. I'm sure you can manage to get her home." /Just how many tries will it take/

/She will have aged ten years and no one would recognize her/ joked Shannon.

Alan held out his hand. "Thanks again, Doctor. I doubt we would have gotten all this done without your help."

"You would have found another way. At least now I know I make it to eight and will visit Jamaica. Unless the memory goes at some point."

Alan turned to Peri. "You be good and don't lead him into trouble," he scolded teasingly.

"Yes, sir!" She saluted.

"OK, guys. We'd better get Eric then head to Varuna. I don't want to be stuck here answering questions when the real Investigators arrive."

With waves and goodbyes, the fellow travelers parted ways. The Doctor and Peri entered the TARDIS. Not long after, a strained mechanical roar reverberated through the enclosed space, a few wheezes and groans thrown in. _He wasn't kidding when he said it was an older model_. The police box then faded from sight.

"Good God, does it do that every time?" asked Shannon.

"I think so. I doubt with all his traveling, the Doctor's had a chance to take it in for a tune-up."

"Not really made for stealth, is it? I mean, he might as well send out copies of his itinerary."

"Ryan."

Alan's brother was just warming up. "No, wait, maybe it's to warn people to avert their eyes to save them from having their retinas burned out by that outfit."

"I know," agreed Shannon as they started down the hall. "At least the other had a more elegant yet understated taste in clothes."

Alan smiled. _At least the next one can only be an improvement. I wonder what they would have made of the other guy's scarf. _

I_t's about time they left. I was wondering if I'd ever get the chance._ He knew his window of opportunity was small before someone came around to check on Morin again. He couldn't wait until he was taken upstairs because then there would be hospital security to deal with. Right now, it was only nurses and doctors. Doctors! He had had enough of those. Morin had probably taken the TOC to the planet where they had located the Dalek technology. _Well, he's not gonna get the chance to tell anyone else._

He looked down at the slumbering body of his former compatriot. _Shandris did this to you, eh? I guess she was more powerful than you thought. I should probably thank her as she made what I have to do so much easier._ He removed a syringe from his pocket and took off the protective cap. _Didn't think I was paying attention, did you? When you're involved in a revolution, you need to know silent means of death as well as the more violent ones._ He then injected the contents of the syringe into the IV tubing before slipping out of the ER and the hospital proper.

His ship, the _Escudo_, manned by loyal Doflairians, awaited him at the edge of the spaceport. "Gentlemen, our destiny as the liberators of Doflair awaits us. Are we prepared?"

"Yes, sir. The ship is refueled and we re-stocked provisions," answered his second-in-command.

"Very well. Initiate take-off."

Once away from Elysion, Arcto had them set the flight coordinates for the abandoned Dalek planet. They would salvage all the technology possible before returning to the new home base where Dalek scholars would interpret the plans and manuals. From the translations, engineers would adapt the technology for human use. There were also doctors who would implant more of those devices into his soldiers allowing them to communicate amongst each other without fear of radio signals being intercepted.

He could just picture his victorious welcome home. There would be a large parade through the streets of Edous Nobh where he would be hailed as the Savior of Doflair. There would be statues of him in every city, town, and village. He would then be unanimously declared the new President.

"Sir," called his communications officer. "We have an incoming call. It's quite insistent."

"Put it on the forward screen."

A picture appeared on the screen and Arcto knew that at that moment he would never see his dreams come to fruition. The crew seemed to realize this as well.

"HUMANS, YOUR SHIP HAS BEEN IDENTIFIED AS ONE THAT LANDED ON AVERNUS, ONCE A STRONGHOLD OF THE DALEKS. YOU HAVE STOLEN FROM THE DALEKS AND WILL BE DESTROYED."

That mechanical voice filled him with dread and he tried to plead for his life. "I was not aware that you still had interest in that planet. I only wish to free my world from cruel oppressors. When I become leader, I will support the Dalek cause and assist in your return to power in this part of the galaxy." He held his breath and waited while the Dalek on screen appeared to be communicating with the others.

"THE GREAT MIGHT OF THE DALEKS IS NEEDED ELSEWHERE. YOU WILL NO LONGER BE ALIVE WHEN WE RETURN. YOUR OFFER HOLDS NO VALUE. YOU WILL BE DESTROYED."

"Noooooooooooooooooo!"

"EXTERMINATE!"


End file.
